The Legend of The Wind and The Thunder
by GoldenFire Griffin
Summary: New Legends Rises, Old Legends come back. Bravery, Love and Frienship without that you won't survive, join Dwight and Dawn in their quest through Johto, watch them growth and battle with a Dangerous Organization, The Elite Four and Top Co-ordinators. Joined by new and old friends, and the Legends of Wind and Thunder. ¿Would they be able to conquer their fears and rising threats?.
1. PART 1: UNDER RE-WRITING

If you like to read this part your welcomed, but it will be seriously changed in a few weeks, so if you like you can pass to the second part where the storyline is more strong and complete and it has been checked over and over.


	2. New Journey

**I dont own any of the pokemon series characters manga or anything related to pokemon. I am doing this for fun.**

* * *

**Dwight POV**

I have waited my entire life for this, being a Pokemon Trainer, standing toe with toe, with the greatest Trainers, battle against the wild legends that cross the world, being the best of them all...

Now, I am on my way to Pokemon Evolution Profesor Elm's Laboratoy to pick my starter pokemon, my first friend.

And there is just one problem; I don't know which pokemon I should start with... Hehehe I know right who goes on a pokemon quest without having in mind at least which pokemon you want as you'r starter?

Okay, so my options for a Pokemon Trainer starting in the Johto Region are: Chikorita the grass type, Totodile the water type and Cyndaquill the fire type.

I can't decide... and it doesn't help that my entire family is always talking about the importance of my first pokemon , how it would become my best friend through thick and ice, how important is this choice bla bla bla... and it is nerve-cracking, why can't they just shut up already? I have enough problems right now.

As I walk to the lab a new problem swams into my head. Yay just what I needed to have a headache in my first day as a Pokemon Trainer, my new dilemma is that I don't now what path should I choose: a Pokemon Coordinator just like my mother and sister or a Pokemon Trainer just like my father and brother, and it doesn't help that they are constantly pushing me to the direction they want me to take.

Father and Brother try to steer me towards League Competitions and mother and sister towards pokemon contests, each time someone begins his or her pokemon journey the family steers them for what they want, I remember clearly my brother's and sister's first journey, how my Dad manage to convice my brother that pokemon battles are way better then conteste, or how my mother manage to convince my sister completely that pokemon contests were the real deal.

But now is my turn and this last week was particularly annoying, all of them keep sending me indirects, trying to convince me. I've seen all my Father's and Brother's League Battles and Elite Four Battles, it's just amazing the power they display with their Pokemon, it has always amazed me and I just can't wait to it was me on T.V receiving a standing ovation because I just won a League Competition.

My father: Blake Swordsman is an excellent Pokemon Master, with his extremely powerfull pokemon, but off all his pokemon; Blastoise is the strongest of all, he can blast any pokemon out of battle field and look like its nothing. Now that I think of my father a few weeks ago he came from a faraway region. What was its name? Uvona, Unavo?...Oh now I remember Unova. He was doing some kind of business, he once told but I never paying attention, it dissapointing that he didn't catch any pokemon, but still he told me that I had to wait a few months and I would be able to go, never told me why.

Okay now about my brother: Nathan Swordsman, he has talent I admit it, with only five years of starting his journey he already can stand on his own against many of the Elite Four and even beat some of them, he started with a Chimchar that by now is an invencible Infernape. He was back at home for three weeks since he had returned from his journey in Kanto after being heavily beaten by my Uncle, it was harsh for him, he lost all his team and only managed to defeat two of my Uncle's pokemon. So he was letting himself and his team rest fo a while and then he'll resume his journey this time back at Hoenn.

I just can't wait for the day where I can officially challenge them.

But the thing is that I also like Pokemon Contests, I don't it's something that I cannot put my finger on, maybe it's how the pokemon make their attacks beautifull yet elegant, now usually just strategy and power is needed like the normal pokemon battles, for being a good co-ordinator you need, power, elegancy, coordination and almos a perfect sync with you'r pokemon, and also narrow down the number of times you can attack and miss the opponent, well let's just say it's more complicated than the average pokemon battle.

My mother Anne Swordsman or how many people know her the Contest Queen, lets just say that the name fits, and leave it like that, she has won every single one Grand Festival in every available region, but to the relief and sadness of many she is now retired and part of the Contest Board. She had to leave four days ago, for a meeting in Sinnoh, apparently the board is trying to come up with more difficult challenges for the raising co-ordinators, I think I heard he say that maybe the Board was going to make a Elite by region just like the Elite four, but oh well its only speculations.

My sister Karina Swordsman, she definitely is trying to live to the name of my mom, she is a raising Top-Coordinator, she began her journey in the Hoenn Region with a Mudkip which now is a big and badass Swampert, its amazing, they are amazing. I can't forget last year when the Contest Board held a very special Contest in the Unova Region, they are trying to implement the Contests to that Region, so well many coordinators participated even my Mom! Obviously she and my sister made it to the finals, it's the first time in my life of seeing my mother fight, that she stuggled against a opponent my sister in that fight was full of surprise and was able to throw Mom out of balance a few times but in the end Mom thrashed Karina. That battle was the one that made people in Unova desire for contests in their Region so this year all the Board was busy preparing Unova First Grand Festival.  
So here I am the fifth child of a family of five, the greatest Pokemon Trainers, Coordinators that ever existed..

I know that the people expect a lot of me, many people will come to watch some of my Gym Battles or Contests just to see if I am as good as my family. Is a heavy burden for a new trainer and a five-teen year old, but I am gonna give it my best and if they don't like me or my way of doing it, sorry I really don't care, and it's their problem, not mine.  
One day I am going to challenge my family and the best of the best my way, I just know it.  
So this is how my journey starts in the Johto Region... Still without knowing which pokemon I'm going to choose... great Dwight, just great.

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
A New Journey**

Dwight entered Professor Elm's Lab, and the first he noticed was that there was no one in there. Dwight felt a pang dissapoint he had to wait more for his first pokemon(even if he still didn't know with which one to start) but as he headed to the door thinking that maybe Profesor Elm was out and he could go an try to find him, he heard a great noise coming from the Studying Evolution Center.

Dwight ran to the door and opened it, the scene that greeted him was; the Pokemon Evolution Professor Elm chasing around three little pokemon, and the other pokemon that were being used as studying subjects watched without an interest the mayhem that was infront of them, like if that was a normal thing.

The little pokemon continue to soak, burn, and hit him mercilessas Elm chased them around trying to get them back at their Poke Balls while uttering curses.

They were all cute and small, and then Dwight realized that they were the pokemon that the Pokemon Trainers in Johto start their journey with; Cyndaquil, Chikorita, and Totodile.

One of the tiny little pokemon manage to catch Dwight's attention, the Fire Mouse Pokemon Cyndaquill, it was pretty big more than the normal Cyndaquill, it had flames lickering from the spouts in it's back, the Cyndaquill was very fast and by the look of the burns in Professor Elm, the floor and walls it was very powerfull.  
Not only that the Cyndaquill manage to grab Dwight's attention like a magnet, he was completely hypnotized by the pokemon, Dwight couldn't look anywhere, he never looked at Chikorita nor Totodile, he dismissed them in the moment he saw Cyndaquill  
The Cyndaquill stopped running from Professor Elm, feeling that someone was staring at it, when it saw that the one looking at it was Dwight, Cyndaquil felt in the same state that Dwight was, both human and pokemon instantly felt a connection joining them forever.

"¡_Cynda_!" the pokemon cried happily and leaped into Dwight's arms, Dwight was surprised by it but nevertheless very happy, he knew what pokemon he would choose now.

''Ahhh thank god you finally arrived.'' the professor exclaimed happily. Taking notice of Dwight for the first time, then he did a double take, as he saw Cyndaquill in Dwight's arms very docile and happy.

**''**Well Cyndaquill sure its an energytic pokemon and a good choice, indeed it is**''** the Professor adjusting his glasses told Dwight with a scared voice and a hint of resentment, as expecting that Cyndaquill would burn Dwight in any moment, Dwight just nodded with a smile.

Professor Elm took out a Poke Ball of his clothes and recalled Totodile and Chikorita, both of them watched Dwight and Cyndaquill with a mixture of envy to Cyndaquil, who smirked at them, and dissapoint to Dwight because he hadn't chosen them, both of them were recalled to their Poke Balls with heavy expresions.

Then Professor Elm took another Poke Ball and recalled Cyndaquil to its Poke Ball.

''Here you go.'' said Elm handing the pokeball of Cyndaquil to Dwight. Who only smiled more, if possible.

"Let me go and pick the things that you are going to need for this journey." Profesor Elm added, he headed for a near table, where Elm picked up an odd device, five Poke Balls, some kind of card, and two cases. The Professor put them all in a tray, and headed again to a waiting grining Dwight.

''Here is a PokeDex." The Professor handed Dwight the odd device, Dwight nodded knowing what was a Poke Dex since he was four, packed it in his front pocket.

''Five Poke Balls." Again the Professor handed Dwight five Poke Balls, which he attached them to his belt, with Cyndaquill's Poke Ball.

''A Badge Case and a Ribbon Case." Dwight stared confused at Professor Elm.

''Ehmm... Professor why do you give me a Badge Case and Ribbon Case? Aren't they given when a trainer registers to a League Challenge or a Contest Circuit? and I've seen the cases of Johto and this are cases from Kanto.'' Dwight asked the Professor with confusing, what he got in response was a pat in the back and a smile.

''It's because your mother, and father thought it will be better if you got something to do when you had all your badges or ribbons and had to wait the five month break that this year has because of the problems with the systems of both the League Challenge and Grand Festival in Johto, so they took the liberty to register you in both Kanto's Contest Circuit and League Challenge that starts next year in June, for you, Dwight to train and gain experience for the League or Gran Festival.'' Elm explained to Dwight.  
Dwight was speechless, his parents had made that and for him. He felt his eyes water, but he keep the tears of joy from coming out.

''Now, do you want to get your last items?" Elm asked Dwight, clearly knowing how Dwight felt, Dwight nodded eagerly.

''And finally, your Trainer Card, it's white for now, but when you had registered in the Pokemon Center for whatever you choose, it will change color and have all your achievements it will disable you'r Trainer Official Page, and will have all your information, so be carefull with it and don't lose it." The Professor Elm said, while glancing Dwight with a pointed look.

''I will no lose it I swear." Dwight said seriously while taking the card and pocketing it carefully in his pants.

Dwight then decided to do something, he took out Cyndaquill's Poke Ball out of his belt, and in a flash of white Cyndaquill was standing in middle of Professor Elm and Dwight, it watched Dwight curiously.

''Cyndaquill. ¿Would you like to travel with me outside of your Poke Ball?" Dwight asked, Cyndaquill, who stood there completely shocked and then in a blink was huggind the daylights of Dwight's leg.

''Do I take that as a yes" Dwight said playfully, Cyndaquill nodded vigorously its head.

''Oh I almost forgot I need to know your moves and ability" Dwight remembered, then he took out his PokeDex and began to scan Cyndaquill.  
Professor Elm smiled proudly at the new trainer, he had begun responsible, by knowing all he could about his pokemon, instead of just learning it in the moment.  
The metallic voice of the Poke Dex rang: _Cyndaquill, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. It usually stays hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back. This Cyndaquill currently knows the moves: Tackle, Flamethrower, Smokescreen and Quick Attack. It's main ability is Blaze, and it's hidden ability is:Moxie. Less abilities are: Magma Armour and Run Away. This Cyndaquill is male and compared to base of data of the PokeDex, more powerfull than any of the other registered._

Dwight admire his Cyndaquill, he didn't quite understand many of what the Poke Dex said, but he knew his Cyndaquill was very special and powerfull if he heard the PokeDex rght.  
Professor Elm was the opposite case, he understood everything the PokeDex said, it was rare that a pokemon had a Hidden Ability, but was even more rare that it had a Less Ability, a Less Ability meant that a pokemon could present traits of other abilities not only its Normal and Hidden Ability, but it was always in very extreme and rare cases that the pokemon could use its Less Ability. So having a Hidden Ability and two Less Abilities was something that shocked Professor Elm to the very core. He didn't hear Dwight's farewell he just nodded, while watching them walk away from eyesight._«I need to do a few calls»_ Professor Elm thought.

Dwight and Cyndaquill continue to walk towards Route 29 Gate, so they could officially start their journey. Dwight watched Route 29 gate when something caught his attention a grown up woman was standing at the gate with her back turned, she was watching the forest ahead, clearly waiting for someone.  
Recognition rang through Dwight's head he knew that lady, he without giving Cyndaquill a hint, quickly took off in direction of the lady.

''¡MOM!" Dwight yelled while running, Cyndaquill was surprised by his new trainer, sudden change but quickly took of after Dwight, when he heard what Dwight called a lady Cyndauill's heart soar with joy, he was going to meet the mother of his trainer.  
The lady starled turned around and a bright smile crepted in her face when she sighted the cause of the yell.

''¡Dwight, over here!" she yelled, but a little more quiet.

Dwight run to his mother and hugger her tightly, and talking fast, very fast so his mother Anne, couldn't understand.

''Honey, please calm down, breath and tell me more slowly" Anne told her son sternly while stopping the hug. Dwight nodded took a handfull of air, and began to tell his mother, what had happened in Professor Elm Laboratory, Anne's eyes widen when Dwight told her about Cyndaquill information in the PokeDex, but she quickly hid it.

''Whoa, honey you have a very special Cyndaquill there" Anne told Dwight, while crouching and petting Cyndaquill in the head, Cyndaquill purred slightly pleased by the touch.

''Cynda." Cyndaquill cried happily, Anne smiled and gigled. Then Anne got up and faced Dwight.

"Mom I thought you were in Sinnoh" Dwight asked his mother.

"The meeting was rather short we only discussed ad few matters and voted and that was pretty much it, so I rushed back home so I could see my youngest son starting his journey" Anne told him with a big and proud smile

''Oh and Dwight, I have good news, Espeon's eggs have hatched when I arrived home and Espeon told me that she would like for you to raise one of her childs'' Anne told Dwight seriously, but inside she was very happy. Espeon had been very protective over her eggs, and that she was giving willingly one of them to Dwight meant that she accepted him as a caring and good Trainer.

Dwight strugled with the words but in the end a: '' Yes of course, I would very honoured". Dwight manage to gasp out.

''Then here you go", She handed him a Poke Ball. "That Eevee, its male, knows the moves; Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Swift and Iron Tail, his Ability is: Scrappy. And thats it, Dwight please take care of him".

"Mom, of course I'm going to take care of it." Dwight told his mother.

"I hope so, sorry Dwight but I have to get back to the house, I've too long and I left you'r brother alone and I fear for the house sake" Anne said clearly worried.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm sure his fine, he has to matured at least a bit". Dwight hugged his mother. "Goodbye Mom, Cyndaquill come on".

Anne watched as Dwight and Cyndaquill entered in Route 29 and quickly fade out from view, Anne felt tears streaming down in her face, she felt happy for her son, but he was going to be away from home too long, in a difficult journey, so she clearly was worried, but she had to let go, still crying Anne made her way to her home, praying that nothing happened to Dwight and Cyndaquil.

* * *

**Well there you go guys, the cmplete re-write of that chapter now Im going to keep re-writing the story for grammar and new ideas, while continuing to write the other chapters, so if you want something to happen feel free to PM me and if you want to make a comment about anything in this chapter review please. Good Week for everyone.  
**

**Dwight: Yeah Review, I want to know what you think about me ;D  
Me: (Shook his head). Dwight... (sigh).  
Dwight: What?  
Cyndaquill burns Dwight, Me snickers.  
Me: See you guys next update :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1.2:**

**Crashing**_**  
**_

Dwight and Cyndaquill were walking through the woods when they heard a girl scream, followed with a strong wind that almost leaped them out of their feet, then something big crashed with them at great speed, sending them painfully to the ground.

''Man that one hurt" Dwight grunted, while using his hands to stand up.  
"¿Are you alright Cyndaquill?"

"Cynda, quil" it said near Dwight's left side, he sounded okay, so Dwight didn't worry to much, he was more worried what had crashed with them.

Dwight finally found Cyndaquill, it was near his left foot with a tiny bruise in its face, but other that that pretty good, after picking him up, Dwight and Cyndaquill began searching for the cause of their crash, then Dwight spotted a blue-haired girl knocked out heavily bruised, with a small blue pokemon even more bruised who looked tired crouched at her side, a few meters from them.

"Hey!¿You good?" asked/shouted Dwight slightly worried about the girl because she wasn't moving, the blue pokemon that Dwight asumed was her pokemon perked up at the sound of Dwight's voice, when it saw them it instantly stood in a battle position. _Yep thats her pokemon a Piplup if I am not wrong_ Dwight told himself.  
Cyndaquill seeing the challenge from the other pokemon crouched also in a battle position, but Dwight saw that the Piplup looked well trained and his battle pose was more firm, and it didn't matter if it was tired, Dwight knew that Piplup was still strong enough, it looked very experienced even if he was almost willing himself to not faint, Cyndaquill had no chance.

Piplup's battle position was way better that any other pokemon Dwight had seen so far(and he seen many), excluding the ones in his family, and he knew that the Piplup would protect it's Mistress till it's last breath, so Dwight knowing maybe it was not the best option, began walking towards the Piplup and its Trainer.  
Almost immediatly the Piplup cast at him a set of very powerfull looking Bublebeam, which Dwight was almost hit with.  
Cyndaquill was pissed by it, even though he had been with Dwight for a few hours, it already felt like it have known Dwight for a lifetime and nobody was going to hurt his Trainer. And so Cyndaquill charged at the Piplup.

The Piplup sensing another danger this time in form of a pokemon, launched a full Hydro Pump attack, Dwight reacted quickly recalling Cyndaquill to its Poke Ball before the water torrent hit him. _Yep that is one well trained and powerfull Piplup._ Dwight thought bitterly.

"Piplup wait we only want to help your trainer" Dwight said to the pokemon, hoping that the pokemon would listen to him.

Not a chance, and this time Piplup launched at him with a Peck attack, its beak glowed and increased its size, the speed and power of the Piplup was amazing but Dwight manage to avoid it, he knew that if wanted to help the girl he needed to take Piplup down because it wouldn't listen to reason, he clenched his teeth he only had two pokemon with him and neither were at the Piplup's level, they were only rookies!

And even better Cyndaquill had type disvantage and he didn't want to send Cyndaquill to the powerfull Piplup because winning chance were absolutely zero, but he had other choice the pokemon his mother have given him when he meet her at the gate of Route 29, an Eevee, even if it had hatched three hours ago. _Well I better not risk it, I cannot leave this girl here_ a frustrated Dwight thought.  
He took out a tiny pokeball, enlarge it, and threw it to the air, a pokemon flashed out.

"Eevee come forward!" Dwigh said as an Eevee flashed out. Eevee watched its sorroundings with keen interest and finally landed on the Piplup who looked ready to strike again so Dwight thought fast.

"Eevee use **Quick Attack** and charge forward to the Piplup!" cried Dwight, if not for the situation Dwight would be very happy that this was his first battle but cirmcunstance called for priorities.

Eevee was enveloped in a white light and with a inhuman speed strike forward to the Piplup, who answered with a big, a very big Whirpool.  
Dwight cursed he wasn't expecting that one.

"Eevee use your speed advantage an jump over the **Whirpool** and strike dead on Piplup!" shouted Dwight thinking fast.

The Piplup not expecting this from a newbie was stroke dead on, and cried in pain it was a a powerfull move, and Piplup was heavily bruised. _«Whoa, Eevee is really strong even if he only hatched a few hours ago, but still a single hit wold knock him out and also Eevee doesn't have the power to keep battling for more I expect two more attacks and Eevee would be completely exhausted, damn!» _Dwight thought.

"Alright Eevee hold it down and use **Shadow Ball** with all your power!" Dwight yelled he knew he had to finish beating down the Piplup if he wanted to win the battle.  
Eevee with all its strenght forced Piplup, a tired Piplup, to the ground and without wasting moment opened its mouth and a dark purple orb that sparked the same color but lighter, striked in Piplup with very little of space.  
A big explosion rang out and a cloud smoke formed with Eevee and Piplup in it.  
No matter if Piplup was more experienced and powerfull a full attack with little of space always ends badly and in this case for Piplup knocked out.

"I knew you could do it Eevee now return" Dwight told Eevee who was struggling to keep itself on foot, as Dwight in a red flash recalled it back to its Poke Ball.  
Dwight know had to move fast so he lift up the knocked out Piplup put it in it's trainer chest and lifted both human and pokemon.  
Dwight and Cyndaquill, who released itself from the Poke Ball in some moment in the battle, ran to nearest Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Well there you go Chapter 1.2 is finished, I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Dawn, snored sightly while Piplup slept in her arms.  
**

**Golden, Dwight, Cyndaquill, Ash: Aww.  
**

**Golden: Hey what are you doing here Ash? you are not supposed to appear in at least 12 more chapters O.O -.-  
**

**Ash: He he he. Do I? He Smiled innocently.  
**

**Golden smacks Ash in the head and throws him at a door labeled. "Upcoming".  
**

**Dwight and Cyndaquill snickers, Golden smiles evily.  
Dwigth: Review, please and you'll get a free Cyndaquill. :D  
**

**Dwight lifts Cyndaquill to show it, Cyndaquill annoyed burns Dwight to crisp. Cyndaquill smirks.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1.3**  
**A New Friend.**

Dwight waited patiently in the lobby of the pokemon center, while Nurse Joy and six Chanseys were fusing over the girl and her Piplup, whom was completely recovered but didn't want to leave its trainer, and was constantly sending glares to Dwight, Dwight only shuggered he did what was needed to do and all went just fine in the end.

"Hello, ¿You were the one to bring Dawn Berlitz right?"Nurse Joy asked Dwight, he nodded, he didn't know the name of the girl when he brought her in, but after Nurse Joy had taken her, her assistant told him.  
"Well, she had a minor concussion and water in her lungs but she is safe and patched up, she will be released tomorrow by noon" Nurse Joy told him warmly, and she began to walk away. "Oh, I forgot how silly of me, here are Dawn's things I think that as you are her friend you should have it, have a good night" She smiled sweetly at him, and before he could say a word she already had sneaked into the other room.  
_I'm, not her friend am just a guy who was in the right place at the right time, but oh well better look out for her things and give it to her tomorrow_ mused Dwight. The things that Nurse Joy had given him were a bag full of clothes, a tent, some holding case, a PokeDex, three pokeballs, and an album photo. Dwight was amused how many things could that tiny bag hold, his was completely full and was bigger and he carried way less.  
Dwight sighed and picked up Cyndaquil who was sleeping next to him, his eyes searched the lobby he didn't want anything to be lost, his eyes finally landed on a sleeping Piplup next to the Emergency Room, knowing that was a bad idea, Dwight picked up Piplup with his other hand, and walked to his booked room.

Dwight woke up by the sound of a closeing door, he groggily looked around his room to find two things missing or creatures; Piplup and Cyndaquill, Dwight now completely awake sprang out of the bed and hastily put some clothes on and sprinted out of the room in search of the two little pokemon.

Dawn began to wake up, the first thing she noticed was that her Piplup wasn't asleep in her chest, second she was in a bed, third she was in the Pokemon Center Emergency Room.  
Memories began to swam into Dawn's head like a flowing river, she now was very confused by the turn of events, after being a runner-up in the Sinnoh Gran Festival, to seeing her best friend leave in a ferry to his home-region, for them to never see each other again, she remembered crying her eyes out until her mother made her make a decision, so she went to Hearthome City for Buneary photo shoot, when it was over Dawn planned out going to the Hoenn Region but decided against it in the last minute and instead she made the decision to travel through the Johto Region. In the same week she had returned to Twinleaf Town after making the choice of traveling through Johto, she did her arrangements for her to fly towards Johto, in took only a few days and then Dawn was in New Bark Town, with only Piplup, Quilava and Togekiss.  
The first thing she did when she arrived was being register in both Contests and in the Pokemon League, she needed more experience in battles and what was better than the Pokemon League. But the local Pokemon Center Nurse Joy told her that only the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove City hold open inscriptions, for the Pokemon Leagues and Gran Festival.

So that same day she headed over for Route 209.  
Just a few hours had passed when a extremely powerfull wind knocked out her and Piplup out of their feet.  
She inmediatly leapt into her feet again, and scanned the area, what she saw froze her blood, a few meters from where she was standing the NorthWind Legendary Pokemon Suicune was looking at her with a calculating look.  
She took out her PokeDex with her shaking hand, to search for any information of the pokemon. _Suicune, the Aurora pokemon. It races around the world to purify fouled water. It dashes away with the north wind. This pokemon currently knows the moves: Aurora Beam, __Gust, Water Pulse, Weather Ball, its Ability is Water Veil.  
_Dawn watched fearfull the legendary pokemon, remembering her past experiences with Legendary Pokemon, it sure was powerfull and she didn't had any pokemon with her that had type advantage, she only had Piplup, Quilava, and Togekiss. The three of them were very powerfull but not like Ash's pokemon who could stand their ground against Legendary Pokemon.  
She decided going for it, she knew that the Suicune wasn't going to let her run away without a fight, Dawn found it weird since she had heard the Suicune usually avoided people, or runned away at the sight of a human. Forgetting all of this she called Piplup to fight he already was in battle position, which gave Dawn hope if she and Piplup worked together nothing could beat them. But before she could order her first attack, Suicune called the water from their sorroundings hundreds and hundres of galleons of water rose in the air, Suicune was glowing a beautiful cerulean color, a mistake in Dawn' part, she could have used that two seconds to order Piplup to do something but she missed her chance. Suicune cast a powerfull Gust at Dawn and Piplup mixed with all the water in the air, Dawn and Piplup could only watch as the storm came rushing against them, both of them were sent flying hard, Dawn passed out as she tried to cover Piplup with her body from the impact cause her to receive the full impact, she fainted almost instantly. She thought she heard Suicune snickering as the blackness claimed her, she remembered landing in something soft and then nothing.

Dawn gasped having reviewed her memories, tears well up in her eyes, she had been weak, she couldn't protect herself nor her pokemon, she had always depended on Brock and Ash to protect her from dangerous situations.. _Ash_ Dawn thought as her eyes well up with tears once again. _¿Why did you leave me? I was not ready.  
_Dawn was interrupted with her cry when Piplup, opened the door and looked at her, when Piplup saw that Dawn was conscious again he ran towards her, followed closely by a Cyndaquill and a boy. Dawn watched in amusement and surprise, completely forgetting her current state, the scene and the boy, who was panting and had bags under his eyes. Dawn felt something in her chest and looked down to see Piplup hugging the living daylights of her, Dawn smiled whole-heartly and hugged Piplup tightly.  
Dwight and Cyndaquill shifted uncomfortable looking to the display of affection of the Dawn girl and her Piplup, so they did what they thought was the best move move silently towards the door.  
Dawn raised her head when she felt a slightly movement in the room, sha saw the boy and his Cyndaquil moving towards the door, curiousity took the better of her and before Dawn realised she was talking.

"You dont have to go" she said silently, Piplip perked up and eyed Dwight and Cyndaquill with anger, Dawn was confused by this, she didn't know how much time she was knocked out, but important things had happened and she needed to know.

"Well I didnt quite catch your name" Dawn said playfully, she saw the boy blush slightly, and answer with a deep voice.

"My name is Dwight, Dwight Swordsman and this is Cyndaquill my starter" he said while pointing towards Cyndaquill who now was perched in the bottom of her bed, the pokemon lifted his head and blazed. "Show off" muttered Dwight while glaring playfully at Cyndaquill who just smiled innocently, the whole scene made Dawn giggle."I am Dawn Berlitz nice to meet you" she smiled.

"Yeah I know I was the one to bring you here" Dwight told her sheepishly while scratching his head. Dawn's stomach did a backflip.

"¿You brought me here?, ¿Why?, ¿You know what happened to me?" Dawn asked rather fast, but Dwight had to live with the blaberings of his family so he could understand her.

"Well I really don't know what happend to you, I only know that you came from the air, crashed with me knocking me and Cyndaquill down, then when I went help you, your Piplup began to fire at me a bunch of BubleBeams, it didn't wanted to listen to me so we battled and I managed to knock him out of cold, sorry" Dwight told her and then lowered his head in shame.

"Thank you, and I forgive you by taking down Piplup he sometimes can be very stubborn and protective, even when it comes to my health" she said smiling. Dwight smiled in return.

"But you would have to battle Piplup once again because I fear he is going to do something rash to recall his honor- Dawn said while giggling. Piplup only made his glare more intense but now it included Dawn. Dawn, Dwight and Cyndaquill all laughed.

* * *

**Capter 1.4:  
**

**Heated Battle Piplup and Cyndaquil vs Chikorita and Totodile**

Dawn Berlitz young coordinator and now pokemon trainer, stood at one side of the arena with Dwight Swordsman newbie trainer and coordinator, both of their pokemon: Piplup and Cyndaquill respectively stood in front of their trainers as they faced their first battle together as a team.  
In the other side of the field was a girl called Mikayla Thorn, also a newbie in pokemon battles with her starter pokemon Totodile, next to her was Andrew Mickens, a little more experience pokemon trainer, with his Chikorita standing proudly in front of him.

Dwight and Dawn have been challenged early in the morning by these two and neither of them backed down the challenge, having spent talking, training together for a few weeks, Dwight and Dawn have been rather close friends now.  
Piplup the first week was still hurt and keep glaring Dwight in their travelling until Dwight saved it, off being electrocuted by a herd of wild Marreps.  
By that almost accident Piplup forgave Dwight.

Dwight was very happy to have an skilled coordinator at his side to help him, Dwight had back at homelooked Dawn's final match at Sinnoh Gran Festival last year, and was thrilled when he finally come to sense that he had saved Sinnoh runner-up and her mother's friend daughter., since he remembered the tales of his Mom about a friend of hers when she was travelling.

Dwight was surprised when Dawn signed up for the Pokemon League Challenge and also the Contest Circuit like him when he asked her she only winked at him and told him: _I need to be more experience at battles. _

Dwight had also given a pokemon egg from Nurse Joy the day they were leaving Cherrygroove City, she told him that it was a gift from Professor Elm and in the few weeks that they were traveling it hatched to reveal a Togepi, Dwight was very happy but then he was thrilled to know that his recently-hatched pokemon held the move Extransensory. After a few weeks of travelling Dawn and Dwight found a little city that had a Pokemon Center so they decided to rest and train for a while.

So that leads us too the present where Dawn and Dwight are about to battle together for the first time since they started travelling together.

The battle began.

"Totodile **Scratch** at Piplup!" Mikayla shouted.

"Chikorita use **Razor Leaf** to cover Totodile while at same time make them hit Piplup" added Andrew

Both pokemon obeyed their Masters commands and Totodile launched towards Piplup with its claws ready to Scratch, Chikorita wiped out many leaves that sorrounded Totodile given it the perfect cover, while hurling at Piplup.

"Piplup use **Whirpool** to get rid of them!" cried Dawn, she wasn't a Sinnoh runner up for nothing. Dwight saw his opportunity, he had watched a battle of some Ash guy against one of the Kanto Battle Frontier, he knew about the water-fire combination, and Dawn had trained him well so he could use tiny opportunities and also she helped him with the basics of the pokemon battle.

"Cindaquill use **FlameThrower** on Piplup's **Whirpool**!" Dwight told Cyndaquil.

Piplup glowed marine blue and a powerfull Whirpool formed at its beak, then Piplup launched it at the approaching Totodile, very fast Cyndaquill added a Flamethrower while spinning. The flames sorrounded the whirpool perfectly making it completely terrifying yet pretty.  
Dawn quickly caught up with Dwight's idea and she smiled at him, Dwight smiled in return.

Mikayla and Andrew watched stunned the big Fire Whirpool, (thats how Dwight decided to name it), that crashed against their pokemon with full force making a great deal of damage, first Totodile and the Chikorita, none of their attacks were of use against that destructive force.

"You think that by using some weak contest move you could defeat us then you are wrongs weaklings coordinators" snapped Mikayla with a sneer on her face, while Andrew nodded. None of them knowing that that combination was one of the most strong combinations ever made.  
Dawn and Dwight saw red. Nobody called Dawn a weakling, and Dwight never liked being called weak, both of them were in it for the win nothing else.

"Piplup use **Peck** while spining and follow with full force **BubleBeam** at Totodile" yelled a pissed of Dawn. Dwight was mad but not nearly as Dawn.

"Cyndaquil use **Quick Attack** on Chikorita and while its recovering cast your most powerfull **Flamethrower**" said firmly Dwight, with a fiery glint in its eyes.

"Totodile use **Water Gun** on Cyndaquill and stop Piplup with **Metal Claw**!" shot back Mikayla smirking.

"Chikorita use **Reflect** and follow with **Magical Leaf**" shouted Andrew.

Cyndaquill was enveloped in a silver-white light and with great speed shot out, while avoiding with great ease Totodile's Water Gun, at Chikorita who was glowing yellow-gold by the effects of Reflect, which cut down half of the damage caused by Quick Attack but Cyndaquil lost no time and quickly scorched Chikorita, not letting it use Magical Leaf.  
Piplup beak glowed white and got bigger, then Piplup began to spin very rapidly towards Totodile while shotting a powerfull BubleBeam.  
Totodile claws glowed a deep grey and it try to avoid the BubleBeam. But the BubleBeam of Piplup it was nearly perfect, making the avoiding it imposible, and Totodile received a great deal of damage by the BubleBeam and finally was knocked out by a spining Piplup with Peck.  
A cloud of smoke filled the battle-field of Pokemon Center, and when it was cleared Cyndaquil and Piplup were standing proudly and without a scratch on them, while Chikorita and Totodile were knocked out and with several bruises.  
Both Mikayla and Andrew recalled their pokemon and hurried to the Pokemon Center, and Dawn couldn't resist bragin their win, in their faces by the rude comments that Mikayla had said.

"¿We are not so weak huh? For being pokemon coordinators?" Dawn yelled smugly, Dwight only shook his head, while Cyndaquil and Piplup high-fived each other.

"You just wait Dawn Berlitz I am going to bring you down, and you too Dwight Swordsman" yelled back Mikayla.

Dwight realised he had made his first rival. Dawn only smirked and turned to Dwight.

"¿So Dwight ready for the Gym Challeng next weel?-asked a cheerfull Dawn. Dwight nodded he was very nervous it was his first Gym battle, and he knew that the journalists and other people would be seeing the challenge, so they could evaluate him  
Dawn reading her friend like a book knew what was happening to him, so she took his hand in hers. Dwight blushed but kept his hand

"Don't you worry Dwight you are gonna be wonderfull I now how you feel I felt exactly the same way, in my first contest you only have to go and give it your best, remember its a Gym Battle you can repeat it again if it was a contest you have to be more good in the next so cheer up, because we are going in, there for me to have my first official Pokemon Gym Battle, and then yours and both of us will have a brande new shinning badge next week at this hour." Dawn said, while dragging a laughing Dwight by its collarbone and with a Cyndaquil and a Piplup following them.

* * *

**Hello guys I decided thanks to some reviews, I have made a little of background story of Dawn and Dwight how they meet and how they began to travel together dont worry I will finish this background and then begin with the re-write of the main story I hope you like it if you have some ideas for the back ground which pokemon you want them to caught and main events, dont think twice PM or Review me and we can talked about it, tell me if you like it hate it. Review also please only constructive critiques :D.**


	3. The Violet Gym Part 1

_In last Chapter:_

_-¿So Dwight ready for the Gym Challeng today?-asked a cheerfull Dawn. Dwight nodded he was very nervous it was his first Gym battle, and he knew that the journalists and other people would be seeing the challenge._  
_Dawn reading her friend like a book knew what was happening to him, so she took his han in hers._

_-Don*t you worry Dwight you are gonna be wonderfull I now how you feel I felt exactly the same in my first contest you only have to go and give it your best, remember its a Gym Battle you can repeat it again if it was a contest you have to be more good in the next so cheer up, because we are going in there for me to have my first official Pokemon Gym Battle- Dawn said, while dragging a laughing Dwight by its collarbone and with a Cyndaquil and a Piplup following them._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Violet Gym**

Dwight Swordsman was a very anxious person, having seen his friend Dawn Berlitz trashed the Gym Leader of the City: Falkner.  
With only Piplup, so he knew he was up with a challenge, all the media was already in the Gym having heard the tip that Dawn Berlitz the runner-up in Sinnoh last year Gran Festival was taking the Gym Challenge they just had to tape it, and now they all are waiting for the debut of the Swordsman younger son in the Gym Challenge.  
The door of the Gym Waiting Chamber, was opened and all the buzz of the media reached Dwight*s ears then he heard the door slamed, and a sigh of relief of his friend.

-Thank God, I thought they would never leave me alone- she gasped and Piplup nodded, Dwight crepted a weak smile.

-Come on Dwight relax, you are going to win this battle- she said a smile, noticing her friend lack of enthusiasm.

Piplup just shook its head and went to talk with Dwight*s pokemon that were bundle together in a corner of the room shaking with nerves._ Like master, like pokemon_Piplup thought amused. Piplup began to talk to his friends trying to calm them.

-Dwight don*t you see your pokemon are as nervous as you and dare to say more so stop whining and get yourself together- she told him rather forcefully.

This seemed to take Dwight who snapped out of his trance and run to his pokemon to hug them, Piplup included, and told soothing words to them, after a moment they stopped shaking and a determination glint appeared in their eyes.  
A red light began to flicker in the room signalling that the Gym Leader was ready for the challenger.

-Good Luck Dwight I am gonna being cheering for you- she told him, and quickly picked up Piplup and fled for the stands.

-Okay guys its show time- Dwight told his pokemon, he recalled them except Cyndaquil who jumped in his shoulder, Dwight still was a bundle of nerves as he walk to the raising platform.  
The Platform began to raise quickly an in no time he was standing in the arena with cameras flashing all around him.

-I never had such a big audience for a challenger but I suppose its you the son of Blake and Anne, brother of Cleve and Clarina and to boot nephew of the Johto and Kanto Champio Lance (yeah i forgot to mention that... sniker)-said Falkner, as he took a pokeball out of his belt.

-Now let me test your skill- he told Dwight while sending the pokeball to the air, and a Pidgey flashed out.

-¡Gey!- it cried.

-Whoa a Pidgey, but it doen*t matter we are going to take it down, Togepi come forward and join this battle!- cried Dwight while sending a pokeball in the air, and Togepi flashed out.

-Togee!- it cutely yelled, making all the persons in the stands yell: **awww**.

Up in stands

-Come on Dwight you can do this you too Togepi- Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs.  
-Piplup!- Piplup yelled too.  
When all of suddenly Dawn felt someon watching her, she turned around to face the one and only Anne Swordsman, The Contesta Queen and more importantly Dwight*s mother.

-¿Aren*t you Dawn Berlitz?- she asked with a silk voice.  
Dawn only nodded.

-Ahh yeah I had the pleasure of knowing you mother a very skillfull Coordinator If may I said the biggest rival in my whole travels- she laughed.

-Yeah my mom sometimes mention you and her travels, I always loved to see your Contest Battles, mom have all of them recorded including the Sinnoh Finals, you along with my mother were the ones to make me choose to be a coordinator- Dawn said with a little smile.

-I am very glad you choose to travel with Dwight he could use all of your experience in Contests and Battles, because If may I say you are a terrific Coordinator- Anne said with an honest smile.

-Yeah Im glad he is a very good friend and I kinda of met him by accident- she told Anne, who looked at Dawn with keen interest, so Dawn began to explain to Dwight*s mother how they meet, and their short travels, whilst watching Dwight battle and cheering for him.

Back in the Arena

-Pidgey use Wing Attack on Togepi!- Falkner calmly told his pokemon. Pidgey wings glowed with a very light grey, and it shot against Togepi at full speed. Dwight haved trained for this already had a strategy.

-Togepi spin out of harms way in the last moment and blast Pidgey away with Swift- cried Dwight.

Togepi waited till the last moment whn Pidgey was almost about colliding with it, and the Togepi spin gracefully out of Pidgey*s Wing  
Attack, and blasted Pidgey with a powerfull Swift.

Pidgey cried in pain while it was shot by Togepi Swift.

-Togepi time to finish this, use Metronome!- yelled Dwight, while hoping Togepi would choose a powerfull move, Dwight got his wish granted when electricity began to crack around Togepi, and not letting Pidgey escape Togepi blasted a full Thunder at Pidgey who instantly knocked out.

Falkner recalled Pidgey and threw another pokeball in the air, and a Starly flashed out.

-I may have understimed you but no this time- Falkner said, as flashes and yells came again from the stands from the reporters and enthusiams.

-Starly use Quick Attack at full speed- Falkner said still with the calm demeanor.

-Togepi use Swift and spin and use Swift to protect yourself- shouted Dwight, he now was in trouble Starly had a great speed and Togepi couln*t withstand nor endure.

Starly flashed with a bright silver-white color and shot towards Togepi at a amazing speed leaving a stella of the same color.

Togepi began to spin while realising bright golden stars, that began to circle it, making a holding and beautifull shield, and Starly still with a very powerfull Quick Attack, smashed with Togepi Swift-Shield, creating a small explosion.

When the dust cleared Starly was bruised but still fit to battle but Togepi was glowing bright white.

-¡¿What is happening?!- asked Dwight afraid for his pokemon.

Up in the stands

Dawn gasped.

-Its evolving- she manage to whisper, in which Anne nodded.

The whole stands had gone quiet so Dawn whisper was well heard. Up to the highest stand to where Dwight was standing in the arena

In the Arena

-Its evolving- Dwight heard a whisper, and he knew that was Dawn*s. Now thrilled that his pokemon manage to evolved Dwight had a new found confidence of winning the battle.

Togepi while glowing white began to enlarge and wings spout out of its back, then the glow broke out leaving tiny sparks around its body.

-Togee, tic!- it cried happily and powerfull at the same time.

Dwight and Dawn both took out their PokeDex at the same time.  
_Togetic the Fairy Pokemon. It grows dispirited if it is not with kind people. It can float in midair without moving its wings.  
(Only with Dwight*s PokeDex) This Pokemon currently knows the moves: Aerial Ace, Swift, Extrancensory and Ancient Power. Its current ability is: Serene Grace._

The PokeDex metallic voice rang through the silently Gym.

Now the whole Gym battle was in another perspective for Dwight

* * *

_**So what do you think love it, hate it, please tell me review.**_

_**If you want something particualry to happend in this story just Private Massega me :D hehehehehehe.**_


	4. The Violet Gym Part 2: A New Move

_In last Chapter:_

_Dwight and Dawn both took out their PokeDex at the same time._  
_**Togetic the Fairy Pokemon. It grows dispirited if it is not with kind people. It can float in midair without moving its wings.**__  
(Only with Dwight*s PokeDex) __**This Pokemon currently knows the moves: Aerial Ace, Swift, Extrancensory and Ancient Power. Its current ability is: Serene Grace.**_

_The PokeDex metallic voice rang through the silently Gym._

_Now the whole Gym battle was in another perspective for Dwight._

* * *

**Chapter 3:**  
**The Violet Gym Part 2**  
**A New Move**

-Togetic this battle its now ours, use Aerial Ace full speed!-yelled happily Dwight.  
-Tic!- it cried and began to strike forward to Starly, a bright grey-white enveloped it and it begin to charge more faster at Starly.

-Starly show them a real Aeriel Ace now!- yelled Falkner his calm demeanor completely forgotten.

Starly charged forwards while its beak glowed bright grey-white and rays begin to spout form while creating a stella half-covering Starly, in contrast Starly*s Aerial Ace looked more powerful than Togetic*s, and Dwight noticed this.  
Dwight saw with fear as both attcks smashed in the air after little struggle Starly manage to defeat Togetic in that power-struggle making a great deal of damage to Togetic while sending it hurling to the ground with a painfully THUD.

-Starly don*t let it stand up use Quick Attack- yelled Falkner.

-Togetic get up and use Ancient Power at the ground- shouted Dwight, Falkner was taken back by that but quickly recovered it.

-Starly change to Wing Attack and flap your wings at Togetic- responded Falkner.

Starly stopped in half Quick Attack and using its momentum, quickly activated Wing Attack while gliding throw the air at Togetic, who begin to float in the air while casting a golden-brown power from its hands, then Togetic cast it against the ground near Starly.  
The Ancient Power smashed in the ground making a big explosion that manage to shook Starly out of the way of Togetic.  
-Now that its without control smash at Starly another Ancient Power!- yelled Dwight finally catching his opportunity.

-No you won*t, Starly flap your wings and get out of Ancient Power way and counter with Aerial Ace- shouted Falkner whilst smirking.

Togetic again summed Ancient Power and hurled at Starly who was trying to regain control by flapping its wings, when Ancient Power was dangerously close Straly folded its wings and dive out of Ancient Power way, which hit the roof of the Gym making it shake, then Straly used Aerial Ace at Togetic who didn*t avoided and was knocked backwards with swirls in its eyes.

-Togetic its unable to battle so this match goes to Gym Leader Falkner- informed the refeere. Dwight took out Togetic*s pokeball and recalled it, while whispering a Thank You.  
dwight turned to Cyndaquil who was silent having watched all the battle.

-¿You wanna go there buddy?- Dwight asked Cyndaquil, Cyndaquill blazed and jumped in the battle-field.

-Let the second match resume the challenger Dwight Swordsman has chosen Cyndaquil while Gym Leader Falkner stays with straly, let this battle begin- yelled the refeere.

-Cyndaquill Quicka Attack and when Starly is stumbling scorched it with Flamethrower- yelled Dwight wasting no time, and using his signature combination.

-Starly use Quick Attack you too- shouted in answer Falkner.

Both Cyndaquill and Starly were enveloped by a silver-white light and with great speed shot against each other, colliding in midair but Cyndaquill much stronger than Starly throw it away, and without wasting moment Cyndaquil used its inertia and shot a torrent of hot flames at Starly, who cried in pain as it was enveloped in the hot flames.

When the flames subsided Starly was kncked out with swirls in its and heavily burns all across its body. Falkner tensed he was down to his last pokemon.

Falkner recalled Starly to its pokeball.

-Starly its defeated by Dwight*s Cyndaquil, and Gym Leader Falkner is down to his pokemon- announced the refeere. All the people went crazy in the stands the younger son of the Swordsman was resulting in a promising young trainer.

-Pidgeotto come out- called Falkner, while throwing a pokeball in the air in which a very big Pidgeotto flashed out.

-Let the third and final match begin- yelled the refeere.

-Pidgeotto use Steel Wing at Cyndaquill- shouted an pissed Falkner.

-Cyndaquil avoid with Quick Attack and scorch Pidgeotto with Flamethrower- exclaimed Dwight using the same combination against Pidgeotto as he had used against Starly.

Cyndaquill leaped in the air using Quick Attack and charged straight to Pidgeotto, whos wings were glowing a very deep grey and was diving towards Cyndaquil.

-I am not falling for that trick twice in a row, Pidgeotto add Aerial Ace to the mix- shouted Falkner.

Dwight was taken back and he knew that for Cyndaquill to get out of it without a serious damage Dwight needed a new strategy, then it hit him.

-Cyndaquill keep Quick Attack at full power, and use Flamethrower while spining the fastest you can- cried Dwight hoping his made up strategy would work.

Pidgeotto called a powerfull Aerial Ace, which changed to a metallic color due to Steel Wing, and shot with more power against Cyndaquill.  
Cyndaquill having heard Dwight*s orders began to spin the fastest it could while shotting a tornado of flames, the tornado of flames sorrounded Pidgeotto completely making it imposible to escape leaving it no choice than to collide with Cyndaquill, and after effect of using Flamethrower was that the Steel power from Steel Wing was reduced to zero and to boot Pidgeotto had high probability of being burn.

With Pidgeotto out of sight beacause of the flames falkner began to worry, then a explosion went on in midair of the Gym making it know that Cyndaquill and Pidgeotto had crashed against each other. No thing was who had done more deal of damage.

Both Cyndaquill and Pidgeotto were on the ground wiht tiny bruises but still could battle.

-Pidgeotto dont let them breath use Double-Edge- shouted Falkner. Dwight gasped Double-Edge was a very powerfull attack and it also damaged the user*s.

-Cyndaquill jump and let it crash to the ground then use Tackle- yelled Dwight, if Cyndaquil was hitted it was over.

Pidgeotto glowed a violent white color and shot against Cyndaquill still glowing, Cyndaquill jumped of the ground letting Pidgeotto crash in it taking the damage of the use of Double-Edge, then like a meteorite crashed on Pidgeotto, but one thing surprised Dwight was that Cyndaquill coveted itself in flames and smashed at Pidgeotto, making it cry in pain.

-Pidgeotto fly away- yelled a clearly frustrated Falkner.

-Cyndaquill hang on Pidgeotto*s back!-cried Dwight, and idea popped in its mind. -Cyndaquill scorch with Flamethrower-

Cyndaquill summoned flames from its belly and cast it at the flying Pidgeotto who was completely enveloped by the flames, but Cyndaquill in return was damage a little.

-Pidgeotto use Double-Edge, after you thrown away Cyndaquill, and crash Cyndaquill whilst on the air- shouted Falkner.

Pidgeotto still enveloped in the flames manage to throw Cyndaquill and faster than Dwight thought possible shot at it with Double-Edge hitting Cyndaquill dead on, Cyndaquill cried in pain as it collide with the ground making a smal crater, but miraculously Cyndaquill manage to survive both hits  
Dwight sighed in relief, but he needed to finish the battle he didn*t want Cyndaquil to get more damage.

-Pidgeotto Aerial Ace full power now!- shouted Flakner wanting to finish the battle quickly.

-Cyndaquill charge forward with Tackle- cried Dwight.

Pidgeotto flew towards Cyndaquill with a powerfull Aerial Ace, in which Cyndaquill answered by running towards it, but something unexpected happened, Cyndaquill jumped and began top be sorrounded by spining flames, while still heading towards Pidgeotto.  
Dwight recognized the attack as Flame Wheel, he was beyond happines Cyndaquil had managed to learn a new move and mastered it.

-Cyndaquill charge with Flame Wheel-. Cyndaquill flames became more intense.

-Pidgeotto keep forward with Aerial Ace- yelled Falkner.

Both pokemon met in the centr of the battle-field and clashed with all their might, making a moderated explosion that resonated throw all the Gym, it also lifted a heavy layer of smoke.

When the smoke cleared all the people in the stadium were dead silence, you could hear a pin drop.  
Only Cyndaquill was standing heavily injured and burised but still standing, while Pidgeotto was completely and utterly knocked out with swirls in its eyes.

-The winner of challenge is the challenger Dwight Swordsman!-announced the refeere.  
All the crowd shouted, making Dwight think he would lose his hearing, he was grining from ear to ear, he had just one his first Gym Battle. cyndaquill leaped in its arms and Dwight hugged it tightly while muttering thank you.

He saw as Falkner recalled Pidgeotto and headed for him, with a small silver case in his hands.

-Congratulations Dwight you had earned the Zephyr Badge, now you are officially in the League Challenge, and I must say it was an impressive battle I dont see everyday how one trainer*s pokemon evolve and learn a new move- he smiled at Dwight, Dwight nodded, not trusting his voice, and with trembling hands reached and picked up the badge.

-I got the Zephyr Badge- Dwight, while striking a funny stand at which Cyndaquill shook annoyed its head making Dwight pout, Falkner laughed at the scene, while walking away.

Dawn was the first to reach Dwight and gave him a bone-crushing hug while shouting: You did it, you did it, I know you could do it.  
Next it was Piplup who hopped into Dwight*s head while smilling.  
An finally to surprise of Dwight his mother joined the hug, Dwight was completely stunned.

A few hours later

Dwight, his mother, Dawn and all their pokemon where in the backyard of the Pokemon Center, talking and watching the pokemon play.  
Cyndaquill was watching Dawn*s Quilava rather shyly, Dwight didn*t understood it until Dawn told him Quilava was female and then Dwight understood and decided he could bother Cyndaquil with new material.

Dawn*s Togekiss was helping Dwight*s Togetic learn how to manauver in the air and to avoid gracefully.  
Dwight*s Eeve was asleep in Dwight lap, the poor guy was beyond excitement with so many pokemo to play so it manage somehow to exahaust itself and ended asleep in Dwight*s Lap.

Anne, Dwight*s mom only had bringes with herself her Espeon, a Roserade, an two Eevees, brother and sister of Dwight Eevee.

-Dawn, Dwight- Anne said, with a motherling voice.

-Yeah?- they both answered at the same time.

-I was planing to hea fro the Sinnoh Region to mmet with some old friens and Im taking Robert with me and your father Blake with me, Dwight so I was hoping that both of you could take care of one of the Eevees- she said looking in the eyes both of them.

-Really?- dawn managed to rasp out, Dwight had big eyes.

-Yeah, Im not fit to take care of three new borns so I had to give them to somebody, so what do you say-.

-Yes, of courese mom(ma*am)- Dwight and Dawn respectively said.

Anne nodded, she stand up and gathered the two Eevees and explained them the situation with her Espeon at her side.  
A few moments passed and both Eeve ran towards Dawn and Dwight, and tacled them while licking their face.  
Anne recalled them to their pokeballs and handed one to each.

-Dawn, your Eevee is male and has the moves, Iron Tail, Energy ball, Quick Attack, and Shadow Claw.- Anne told Dawn who smiled at the pokeball.

-Dwight I know I had given you one Eevee when I met you at Route 209 gate, but now that I was going to give other Eevee to Dawn, I just couldn*t separate the three of them so your new Eevee is female and has the moves; Quick Attack, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball and Attract, use it well both of you- Anne told the teens, then she hugged them both and recalled her pokemon to their poke balls.

-Goodbye, children I hope we meet some other day, take care Dwight son, Dawn please keep my boy out of trouble- Anne, said and went inside the Pokemon Center, while Dwight and Dawn still sitted in the bench with all their pokemon around them happy to hace a new addition to the gruop, but of all Dwight*s first Eevee was the happiest of all.

* * *

**_So what do you think like it, hate it, let me know post your comment and I will happily check it (cheeky smile)._**

**_I think im gonna continue with Dwight*s and Dawn*s back ground story and in like 8-11 more chapters it will occur the Blackthron City events, so wait a little hehehehe._**

**_I don*t know when I will post next chapter given that now Im begin with exams on friday and i need to **study** hehehehe, goodbye and have a happy week.  
_**


	5. Part 2

So here begins part 2 enjoy :)


	6. An Old Friend

_In last Chapter:_

_Anne nodded, she stand up and gathered the two Eevees and explained them the situation with her Espeon at her side._  
_A few moments passed and both Eevee ran towards Dawn and Dwight, and tackled them while licking their face._  
_Anne recalled them to their pokeballs and handed one to each._

_-Dawn, your Eevee is male and has the moves, Iron Tail, Energy ball, Quick Attack, and Shadow Claw.- Anne told Dawn who smiled at the pokeball._

_-Dwight I know I had given you one Eevee when I met you at Route 209 gate, but now that I was going to give other Eevee to Dawn, I just couldn*t separate the three of them so your new Eevee is female and has the moves; Quick Attack, Icy Wind, Shadow Ball and Attract, use it well both of you- Anne told the teens, then she hugged them both and recalled her pokemon to their poke balls._

_-Goodbye, children I hope we meet some other day, take care Dwight son, Dawn please keep my boy out of trouble- Anne, said and went inside the Pokemon Center, while Dwight and Dawn still sitted in the bench with all their pokemon around them happy to have a new addition to the group, but of all Dwight*s first Eevee was the happiest of all._

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**A Blast from Past  
**

Dwight and Dawn were at the outskirts of Ecruteak City, having just a few weeks ago both of them won the Zephyr Badge, after that they both find out the first Contest of the year was being held in Ecruteak City, so both of them in Route 36, took the North Exit that led towards Route 37 and finally Ecruteak City, they had manage to arrive with three weeks of anticipation to the City, and the first thing they did was enter the Contest, after that they both went to train for a while, making up some moves combinations.

-Cyndaquill Flame Wheel steady now!-Dwight commanded his pokemon having next to zero experience in Contests Dwight have followed the adviced given by his mother and Dawn. _Don*t try to be gracefull at the your first time, it takes time to master it, show the power and the control of your pokemon it is the best way to win points _recited Dwight.

Cyndaquill jumped and began to spin while flames sorrounded its body then went it crashed in the ground Cyndaquill manage to stay completely still while keeping Flame Wheel.

-Very good Dwight now, if you manage to make Cyndaquil use the flames as an powerfull background you could pass too the second round- Dawn told him, happy that her friend/student had manage to achieve so much in little of time.

Dawn thought with longing that, at this time two year ago, she was in the place of Dwight, and Ash was her mentor/friend.  
_Ash, if you were here, you would be probably proud of me_ Dawn thought with an faraway smile playing in her lips.  
Piplup watched her Mistress and inmeaditly knew what was she thinking, of course he missed them too, but Piplup knew that there was no good the drive in the past, because he knew that someday he would say his friends once again. So Piplup did what he thought was the best, fire at Dawn a BubleBeam.

-¡GAH, PIPLUP FOR WHAT REASON YOU DID THAT!- screamed a red faced Dawn, glaring daggers at Piplup, who just shuggered as if it was nothing, but fear was clearly in his eyes.  
Dwight and Cyndaquil having never seen this side of Dawn in their two and a half months of travelling with her, were inmeadiatly scared and run for cover.

-¿SO? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY IN YOUR DEFENSE!- Dawn still was mad.  
Piplup just flinched and turned away from Dawn, bad decision.

-WHY YOU LITTLE...- yelled Dawn, as she throw herself at Piplup, who wasn*t expecting that and was hit full in the face by Dawn, Piplup in revenge fired at her a series of BubleBeams, so a fight between Dawn and Piplup broke up.  
Dwight and Cyndaquill watched in purely amazement, with very wide eyes, and mouths agape as Piplup and Dawn, rolled in the floor while fighting and screaming things at each other.

* * *

May Mapple a sixteen year old coordinator was travelling with her brother towards Ecruteak City were the first Contest in the Johto Region was being held, she was very exciteted this was her debut once again in the Johto Region after last year when she came in fourth place, this time she was going for the first place.  
She sighed this last months were completely draining, her brother, Max Mapple, a ten year energetic, know-it-all boy, had just started his pokemon journey five months ago, but instead of doing his first journey in his home-region he decided to travel with his sister in the Johto region, so she by pressure of her parents agreed, and she was very, very sorry about her choice.  
He made her go towards every single city with a pokemon Gym, for him to challenge it, so far he had, three badges. So when they both knew that Ecruteak City held Pokemon Contest and had a Gym they both went straight at it.

Now after three weeks of travelling from Golderond City they were just a few minutes short from reaching Ecruteak City, where a Pokemon Center with warm beds, and delicious food was waiting them.

Max Mapple, a ten year old boy, brother of May Mapple, was happy here he was going in his Johto journey with his sister, having already three badges, and five pokemon.  
Grovyle, his starter, Ralts, Vigoroth, Flaffy and a Hoothoot.  
his pokemon were all strong and for the time being Max hasn*t been defeated so he was very happyn indeed, he had begun his journey with the right foot.

So the sight that welcomed them near the Ecruteak City Route 37 Gate, was very surprising, what they found were a blue-haired girl and a penguin blue pokemon fighting in the floor with an golden haired boy and a Cyndaquill trying to separate them, while an: Quilava, Togekiss, three Eevee, and a Togetic watched the scene with amused faces, clearly they were the teens pokemon.

May was the first to snap out of it.

-Venusaur come out and use Vine Whip the separate them-. A giant green pokemon flashed out of May*s pokeball, and instantly wiped out very strong vines that easily separate the girl and pokemon of fighting, but both of them fight against Venusaur hold.

-DWIGHT SWORDSMAN YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN ON THE FLOOR OR YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SERIOUS PROBLEMS- the girl shouted from the vine at boy, clearly making him responsible of the vine.

-PI, PIPLUP!- yelled the blue penguin pokemon in agreedement.

Something clicked in May*s mind she only knew one blue-haired girl that had a Piplup, she was Ash*s last companion in Sinnoh Region and May competed against her two years ago in the Wallace Cup, held on Lake Valor.

-Dawn?-asked May at the struggling girl.

Max watched his sister clearly surprised that she knew the struggling girl.  
Names voice manage to call Dawn*s and Piplup*s attention as they stopped struggling against their bonds and looked at May, surprise clearly etched on their faces.

-May?- asked a confused Dawn.

* * *

**Chapter 4.1:**

**Old Friends and Memories**

A few hours later we found: Dawn, May, Max, Dwight, Piplup and Cyndaquil, all in the Ecruteak City Pokemon Center sitting in one of Centers dinner tables, having past all the fiasco of Dawn*s and Piplup*s fight, both of them were still a little bitter at each other so Piplup stayed at Dwight side all time, while ignoring Dawn. The whole attitude amused Dwight, because just ten weeks ago Piplup wanted know next to nothing about him and now Dwight was Piplup refuge from Dawn*s wrath.

After May*s Venusaur had leveled down, May runned to great her friend completely avoided the scene she just watched, they both hugged and began to talk very fast, Dwight tryied to understand the conversation of the girls but just hearing it gave him a headache.

So Dwight had to take care of recollecting all of Dawn*s and his things from the training area recall all their pokemon with the exception of Piplup and Cyndaquill, and then he grabbed all the things and to find a way of getting to the Pokemon Center because, Max, followed the girls when he saw that they were heading to the Pokemon Center.

Dwight arrived to the Pokemon Center just before the last sun ray was down, and still with their things he walked at the stairs while glaring at Dawn who smiled sheeplish at him and scowled at Piplup, May and Max noticing this choose to ask later when Dwight had joined them, so Dwight continue to walk towards their room to deposit their things.

A few minutes later Dwight walked dwon with Cyndaquil and Piplup at his sides and his arms sore, he plopped himself next to Dawn and glared weakling at her.

-Dawn next time when we run into one of you friends you don*t go running with them leaving all the stuff to me- said tiredly Dwight.

-Yeah sorry Dwight I just was caught in the moment, I promise next time it won*t happend- she said sweetly at him, Dwightly only waved its hand.

-So up for introductions, because I know that Miss Berlitz here haven*t told you who I am- Dwight said while pointing towards Dawn, who blushed confirming Dwight*s point.

-Well Im Dwight Swordsman, newbie trainer and coordinator just started my journey two and half months ago and Im fourteen- Dwight told May and Max.

-I am May Mapple, coordinator with four years of experience and Im sixteen- she told Dwight who smiled and nodded, then he pointed his look at Max.

-Im Max Mapple, May little brother, just started my Pokemon Journey five months ago, and Im just a Pokemon Trainer- Max smiled shyly, while was eyeing Dwight.

-¿You said you were doing both Contests and Gym Battles right?- May asked Dwight.

-Yeah, a few weeks ago I won my first badge at the Violet gym after Dawn won hers, and the Ecruteak Opening Contest is the first contest Im part of- Dwight told May, and when she heard that Dawn had challenge a Gym and won it, she inmeadiatly began ask her questions, while Max and Dwight striked with another conversation.


	7. Ecruteak Opening Contest

_In last Chapter:_

_-So up for introductions, because I know that Miss Berlitz here haven*t told you who I am- Dwight said while pointing towards Dawn, who blushed confirming Dwight*s point._

_-Well Im Dwight Swordsman, newbie trainer and coordinator just started my journey two and half months ago and Im fourteen- Dwight told May and Max._

_-I am May Mapple, coordinator with four years of experience and Im sixteen- she told Dwight who smiled and nodded, then he pointed his look at Max._

_-Im Max Mapple, May little brother, just started my Pokemon Journey five months ago, and Im just a Pokemon Trainer- Max smiled shyly, while was eyeing Dwight._

_-¿You said you were doing both Contests and Gym Battles right?- May asked Dwight._

_-Yeah, a few weeks ago I won my first badge at the Violet gym after Dawn won hers, and the Ecruteak Opening Contest is the first contest Im part of- Dwight told May, she had stopped listening to him when she heard that Dawn had challenge a Gym and won it, she immeadiatly began asking her questions about it, while Max and Dwight striked with another conversation._

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**The Appeal  
**

It was early in the morning, of the Ecruteak Opening Contest, and we find Dwight outside of the Pokemon Center watching the sunrise, with his partner and friend Cyndaquil, in just a few hours he would make his debut in the pokemon contests and he was wreck, in the contests theres only one that takes the ribbon, and he was up with a runner-up of a Gran Festival, and a winner of one Gran Festival and to boot, same person runner-up in the Johto Festival, so yeah Dwight was a mess.

Last weeks had pass rather quickly for Dwight*s liking, although he had made his appeals more stronger and better he still was a long way to reach the experience of both Dawn and May, he had learned more about the Pokemon Contests from both perspectives of the girls, so in talks he was prepared but not mentally.  
One mistake and he was out, he need to pass the first round, and hopefully wish that May and Dawn didn*t battle against him, until the end if he get that far.  
Dwight sighed he was in for a big challenge.

-Eevee, come forward- Dwight said, while sending a pokeball in the air, in which a Eevee flashed out.

-Eevee- it cried, while making a backflip, using the sparks of the pokeball*s fading light, making it look very cute. Dwight smirked a trick he had learned from watching Dawn train, he took some tips, she didn*t knew of course, she would have his head if so, so Dwight trained in completely secret, with Max.

Max and Dwight had become great friends they were often talking about strategies in battles, Gym Leaders, The POkemon League in each region and rising trainers. There was a particulary trainer that Dwight realized that Max looked upon, and not only him same with May and Dawn but with less degree and Dawn with a certain thing in her eyes. The Trainer was one called Ash and he had a very powerfull Pikachu.  
Dwight had seen every battle of the guy, the Leagues, the Frontier Battles, even some contests, but Dwight didn*t find him impresive at all, he lacked strength and it clearly showed, his pokemon were well raised but incompletely firm, he had the habit of changing his team completely after going to a new region only staying with his Pikachu, which was a terrible mistake, he left his other non-complete trained pokemon, god-knows were and only called them, in the league battles after not being in battles or training in like fourteen months. So in Dwight*s view the Ash guy was a mediocre pokemon trainer, but he didn*t voiced his opinion in front of the others, because they will roast him alive only with their stares.

-Eevee, Cyndaquil how about we do a little training- Dwight asked his pokemon, how stirred and went into a battle nearly perfect battle position, something that Dwight had completely hammered into his head was that the pokemon composture, was a way of showing power and elegance and showing how much a trainer cared for his pokemon so Dwight spent time showing his pokemon a way of; posing, landing, spinnig, avoiding and attacking that was impressive and accurate.

-Eeve use Double Team, and do back flip while shooting Shadow Ball- Dwight told Eevee.

-Cyndaquill firm Falme Wheel and follow with zigzag Quick Attack aimed at the Shadow Ball- Dwight commande his pokemon with firm tone not letting room for a misunderstood.

Eevee glowed white and several solid copies started forming when two dozens were formed all the Eevees in completely sync jumped backwards with a glowing deep-purple ball in their mouths, that were shoted forward.  
Cyndaquill jumped in the air and was engulfed by fast spinning flames, then it stood completely firm in one position, next the whole fire wheel glowed white and with an terrifiying speed shot against the upcoming Shadow Balls leading behind a trail of fire.

Cyndaquil with Flame Wheel crash against the Shadow Balls, but as all but one were illusions, they disappeared leaving a purple residual that now was spinning with Cyndaquil flames, then the real Shadow Ball crashed with Cyndaquill, a bright little explosion rang out, and when the smoke cleared it maked a beautifull scenary, Cyndaquill still standing, was sorrounded by fire, white light, and dark ghost energy, sorrounded by two dozens of Eevees that were standing completely firm in the background, making it look completely powerfull yet elegant.

-We are ready- Dwight smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 5.1**

**The First Round.**

**-**Good Evening and welcome to the Johto first contest this year- cried the announcer.**  
**

-I am Lilian and Im going to be your announcer for this contest and I hope that you all will have a good time, I know I will- Lilian cried happily. -Now the judges: Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Ecruteak City Nurse Joy!-

-Its Liliann she was the one hosting the contests in Kanto- May told Dawn and Dwight, they both nodded.

All of them were in the waiting room, waiting for the ceremony to begin and next the appeals, it was going to be a very long time till the appeals finish because nearly two-hundred of participants were there.

-Well Im number 45 and you?- May asked Dawn and Dwight.

-Im 76- Dawn smiled at her, then both of the girls looked at Dwight who was completely stiff and very pale.

-Im the...the first- Dwight told them with a weak voice. Dawn and May watched horrified at Dwight, they knew being the first was harsh but being the first in their first Contest must be completely devastating to one confidence.  
So Dawn, May and Cyndaquill spent all the ceremony trying to calm Dwight down, until a red light shone in the room showing that Dwight*s time was up.

-Thanks girls but I gotta go- Dwight smiled weakly at them, and recalled Cyndaquil.

-And now we have our first contestant, he comes from New Bark Town, making his debut here and to boot he is the child of Anne Swordsman, Contesta Queen, give it up for Dwight Swordsman- yelled Lilian.

Dwight entered the stage running all the insecurities and worris clearly gone, and it was replaced by a keen determination. He took two pokeballs, and throw them in the air.

-Cyndaquil, Eevee come forward and amaze us- cried Dwight, slightly trembling, which Dawn, May, Max and Dwight*s pokemon noticed. Cyndaquill and Eevee flashed out, in the middle of smoke and stars while doing a flip in the air, and landing completely in sync and in a strong and firm pose. The crowd went wild.

-Eevee Double Team and sorround Cyndaquil, then backflip, and Shadow Ball!- Dwight shouted.

-Cyndaquill firm Flame Wheel and reforce with Quick Attack- Dwight commanded his pokemon.

Eevee made fake clones of itself while sorrounding Cyndaquill who jumped high in the air, the began to spin rapidly and coveted itslef with flames and white light, making a beautiful mix, Cyndaquill coveted with flames and white light, landed in the ground and stayed completely still.

-Whoa, Dwight sure its trying to live his name!- shouted amazed Lilian.

-Eevee, Cyndaquill now!- Dwight yelled.

The tow dozens of Eevees in complete sync jumped backwards and immeaditly launched a barrage of Shadow Balls at Cyndaquill, all of them dissolved in the flames all but the real one that crashed against Cyndaquill making an explosion.

-Cyndaquill spin now Flamethrower, Eevee Quick Around Attack!- cried Dwight out of the blue.

May and Dawn were taken back that wasn*t part of Dwight rehearsed plan.

Out of the smoke a steam of fire was shot out and it began to spin and spin, the smoke began to dissipate, leaving behind sparks and stellas of differents colors with Cyndaquill spinning in the middle, then all the Eevees glowed and began to sorround Cyndaquill creating a silver Vortex, then one jumped out made an amazing spin and landed in front of Cyndaquill with a crouched position, while Cyndaquill abruptly stopped spinning. The scene that was left was completely breathtaking, Cyndaquill was shinning with flames, white light, and ghost energy with an almost Eevee statue in front of it, and to boot a fading silver ring around them.

The crowd were completely stunned, then began to cheer very very loud.

-Well that was an impressive appeal Ive never seen something like that before it was completely beautifull- Lilian cried in joy.

All the judges gave Dwight high critiques, then let him leave, but before that Dwight waved at the crowd, it went wild.

The moment Dwight stepped in the waiting room he was swarmed by the other contestants, they were all congratulating him, and asking him for advice, but Dwight was saved by Dawn and May.

-Hey leave the poor kid alone- both shouted, Dwight blushed bright red.

The crowd around Dwight soon dispersed and May and Dawn manage to reach him.

-Dwight that was awesome I didn*t knew you have it in there- May told him, while hugging him.

-Yeah It was pretty cool, the combinations of those attacks from begin to end its was very... unique hehehehe- Dawn said while winking at him.

Dwight winked back, Dawn and May giggled. They continued talking and watching the other contestants, until it was time for May, Dawn and Dwight wished her good luck and when she left they were glued to the T.V.

-And now we have a very well known face its: May, or as we know her the Hoenn Princess- yelled Lilian. The crowd cheered for May.

-Glaceon, Blaziken come to scene now!- May yelled while sending her pokemon out, who appeared in a storm of hearts and roses.

-Blaziken Fire Spin low level, Glaceon Focus Blizzard full power- May wasted no seconds and started right away.

Blaziken launched a big fire spin but you could feel its heat was controlled, then Glaceon eyes glowed bright-sky-blue, then a great blizzrd staterd to form but the amazing thing was the Blizzard was so controlled that it made it look like a giant Blizzard Beam.

The Focus Blizzard came in contact with, the Fire Spin, it completely froze it, the fire was still alive but completely frozed in the outside.

-Blaziken now Sky Uppercut, Glaceon Ice Shard, covete Blaziken with it, Blaziken blaze yourself!- cried May, very confident.

Blaziken fist glowed blue and, it began to speed towards the frozen fire, then Glaceon made tiny ice pieces that ware hurled against Blaziken, the ice instead of crashing with Blaziken began to swirl around it, then Blaziken let flames shot out of its body, in contrast with the ice. It cas clearly a good strategy, the flames with the ice made Blaziken look like it was wearing a pretty armour.

Blaziken used Sky Uppercut at the pillar, and with its raw force, the frozen fire was completely pulverized leaving fine powder of it that bathe Glaceon and Blaziken, who stood proudly.

-That was a terrific appeal, people give it up for the Hoenn Princess- yelled Lilian happily. All of the judges gave her an affirmative nod.

May blew kisses at the crowd, returned her pokemon and run out of the stage while waving.

May arrived at the waiting room and instantly was swarmed by her friends that congratulate her, and pat her on the back or hugged.  
Then they sit to wait for Dawn*s turn.

An hour passed until Dawn was called she hugged her friends and headed for the stage,

-Well, how about this, we have another important and known face in this contest people here with us the one and only Dawn Berlitz, last year runner-up and second place at the Sinnoh Gran Festival- yelled Lilian, oh she loved her job.

Dawn ran to stage and immeaditly thrown her poke balls at the air.

-Piplup, Eevee spotlight- cried Dawn, releasing her pokemon in a whirl of bubles and stars.

-Eevee Energy Ball at Piplup, Piplup use Peck an Energy Ball while spining!- Dawn yelled, she had a new appeal.

Eevee casted at Piplup a green ball, while Piplup charged at it with its beak glowing white and more big, whilst spinning rapidly, Piplup collided in mid air with the Energy Ball, easily dissolving it while creating green sparks around Piplup.

-Piplup spin Bublebeam, Eevee Shadow Claw to stop it- Dawn told her pokemon calmly. Dwight finally understood Dawn*s appeal.

-She is brilliant- Dwight yelled out of the blue, when he returned to his senses he was being stare by everyone in the room, including May who had a raised eyebrow.

-She is making her pokemon use their moves against each other while countering them, making it use each other abilities to highlight their power and skill- Dwight explained to May, immeaditly her face shone understanding.

-Of course way to go Dawn- May said, Dwight nodded.

Piplup still spinning shot at Eevee a set of powerfull looking bubles, then Eevee paw growed and glowed a dark color, then it slashed at upcoming bubles completely bursting them while leaving sparkling water drops around it.

-Okay lets finish this Eevee Energy Ball, and smash it high with Iron Tail, Piplup Whirpool with Bublebeam and smash every thing with Peck- Dawn cried.

Eevee launched another Energy Ball, and smashed it with an Iron Tail sending it high in the air, the Piplup summoned a big Whirpool and cast a set of Bublebeam at it, making the bubles add itself to the Whirpool making a reflection event, the Buble Whirpool and fast Energy Ball collide in mid air but instead of exploding the Whirpoll absorbed the Energy Ball, and with the reflection effect in the Whirpool glowed green, then Piplup jumped whilst spining with its beak golden. Dawn gasped it was Drill Peck.

Piplup whilst using Drill Peck smashed at the Green Whirpool creating a shower of green sparkling water drops completely beautiful.  
Then Dawn, Eeve and Piplup vowed to the judges and crowd.

-Clearly that was an amazing perfomarance, peopl the one and only and magnificient Dawn Berlitz- Lilian yelled at the crowd who cheered more. The judges gave Dawn good critiques and a thumbs-up.

After a few hours all off the contestants had performed, and now the results of the eight that had passed to the second round was going to be posted, May and Dawn were nervous but nothing compared to Dwight who was shaking.

-Now what we were waiting for, the results of the first round and the trainers that passed to the second round- Lilian informed the waiting crowd and contestants, the screen behind Lilian flicked on the faces of trainers began to pop.  
Stranger, Stranger, Dawn, Stranger, Stranger, Stranger, May... Dwight was watching the screen eagerly only one trainer was going in. May and Dawn congratulate each other and then watched the screen with the same anxoius face as Dwight.  
The last trainer face popped and...

* * *

**Hehehehehe Im evil XD...**  
**So what do you think about the chapter, what do you think did Dwight make it or not.**  
**Now I know that there are a few mistakes in the other chapters dont worry im working on it, Im settling in a chapter or two chapters in a week, beacuse thats all the time i can spent making the chapters, Im keepin the background story and expect some surprises for the next chapter along with something unexpected.**

**So review give me piece of your mind, tell me like it hate it, if you want something particular in this story to happen just review or PM me heheheheheh see ya next week ;D**


	8. Everything is Not Lost

_In last chapter:_

_-Now what we were waiting for, the results of the first round and the trainers that passed to the second round- Lilian informed the waiting crowd and contestants, the screen behind Lilian flicked on the faces of trainers began to pop._  
_Stranger, Stranger, Dawn, Stranger, Stranger, Stranger, May... Dwight was watching the screen eagerly only one last trainer was going in. _

_May and Dawn congratulate each other and then watched the screen with the same anxious face as Dwight._  
_The last trainer face popped and..._

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Everything is Not Lost.  
**

The last trainer face popped in the screen.

-Our last contestant that manage to sneak into the second round is: Dwight Swordsman!- Lilian announced.  
Dwight, May and Dawn all at the same time sighed in relief then without warning Dwight*s view was blocked by dark blue, and he felt and enormous pressure in his ribcage.

-Dawn...can*t...breath- Dwight manage to rasp out.  
Dawn eeped and let go Dwight, who was rubbing his sides.

-Well that was a show- May winked at Dawn, who blushed bright red. The three of them laughing turn back their attention to the T.V were the contest battles matches were shown.

-And now we have the matchs for the second round first up is May Mapple against Gloria Blackthern, we are going to enjoy this battle- Lilian sang out.

-Look like IM up- May said and a determine mask took over her face, Dawn and Dwight wished her luck, as she headed for the stage.

-Let the first match of the Ecruteak Opening Contest begin, they are now five minutes on the clock- informed Lilian.

-Blastoise come to scene- May released her pokemon an in a flash a huge tortoise like pokemon was standing in front of May.

-Altaria come on show this weaklings how its done- Gloria released a bird pokemon that its wings were made of cotton.

-Begin- Lilian yelled.

-Altaria use Sing!- Gloria began right away, Altaria began to sing with a melodic sweet voice thta made everyone that hear it sleep.

-Blastoise use Protect now- May shot back.  
Blastoise created around it a green-blue shield, leaving the effect of Altaria*s Sing void. This made Gloria lose some points.

-Altaria use Earthquake- Gloria yelled, she was going to make those lost points look like nothing in contrast to the wimp.

Altaria landed with great force in the ground making it shake violently throwing Blastoise out of balance, but May isn*t going to have it.

-Blastoise Skull Bash-

Blastoise tuck his head, arms and legs in its shell then while spinning shot against Altaria who still was sustaining the Earthquake, making it receive the full end of the attack making a great deal of damage and Gloria lose some considerable points.

-Ahh Im beginig to get sick of you little noiscence, Altaria Earthquake now- yelled a pissed Gloria.

-Not happening- May smirked. -Blastoise, Skull bash once more-.

Altaria shook the ground again but this time Blastoise was already on its way with Skull Bash.

-Altaria Thunder now!- Gloria triumphantly yelled.  
Altaria was enveloped in pure electricity and shot it against Blastoise.

-Blastoise, NO!- May yelled in distress but it was to late.

The electricity had already impacted Blastoise and send it flying towards the wall were it crashed leaving a crater behind it.  
That move, made May lose half her points and now Gloria was in lead, and to boot Blastoise had received the end of a super-effective move. May cursed.  
Blastoise manage to get up but it was clearly weaked.

-Blastoise use Skull Bash, while sprouting Hydro Pump- May yelled, now it was time for strategies.

-Altaria lets take this wimps out with another Thunder- cried smugly Gloria.

Altaria*s body cracked again with electricity, and it was shot at Blastoise, directly. Blastoise used again Skull Bash, but this time two powerfull jets of water shot out of the cannons of its back, creating a ring of water protecting it from the electricity.  
The electricity of Altaria*s Thunder, was captured by the ring of water around Blastoise, and now Blastoise was charging at Altaria with a Skull-Hydro-Thunder-Bash.  
Gloria was wide eyed she didn*t expect that May would use an attack like Hydro Pump to protect and at the same time absorb her attacks.

Blastoise hit Altaria dead on, making a humongeus deal of damage to Altaria and Gloria lost many of her points. She only had a few left.

-Altaria get up, and use Aerial Ace, now!- shouted Gloria.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

-The five minutes is up and the winner of this match is May Mapple, congratulations May you had passed to the last round- announced Lilian, clearly ending the battle, Gloria recalled her pokemon and stepped down of the stage while muttering not so nice things to May.  
May waved and smiled and the crowd with Blastoise at her side, she knew that wasn*t a contest battle it was normal battle of power but the crowd enjoy it.

-And now we have our second match with Dwight Swordsman and Sylvia Duran- yelled Lilian, the crowd went wild, when Dwight entered and May walk out of the stage they both nodded and May gave Dwight an encouragin smile.

-Let this battle begin- Lilian shouted.

-Vaporeon come here!- Sylvia Shouted, released a four legged blue pokemon with a mermaid tail.

-Eevee, come forward and shine!- Dwight yelled, releasing Eevee that appeared in a swirl of stars.

-Vaporeon use Double Team and run arr\ound Eevee- Sylvia yelled, she knew that Dwight was a newbie but not for thta she was going to take it easy.

-Eevee use Double Team, and disperse- shouted Dwight, two could play that game.

In a few seconds the whole stage was full of running Eevees and Vaporeons, each trying to find the real one and get the upper hand, but Dwight manage to see which one was the real Vaporeon having spent hours making Eevee learn how to make the copies move independently and that the clones could look like the real one, Dwight knew the little details that gave out the real pokemon in Double Team.

-I want three Eevees to use Shadow Ball at the ground, a second team with Quick Attack, the next with Swift and the last one Iron Tail at the real one- Dwight shouted. Sylvia was completely taken back, she didn*t knew what to do she never had any opponent that could make Double Team so perfectly.

All the Eeevees followed instructions, they divided in groups, the first began to shoot fake Shadow Balls that **exploded** against the ground creating a cloud smokes that were quickly spread by the group of Quick Attack that race in all the stage taking out the fake Vaporeons, and spreading the dust, then the third group shot a set of Swift at air adding to the mayhem, and finally the last group tails glowed grey and they shot against a lonely Vaporeon hidden within the mist, the real Eevee was among the last group, being completely confused by the chaos that was on the stage Sylvia only watched as the real Eevee smacked her Vaporeon and sending it hurling at the ground, then Sylvia finally came at her senses. The final mess cost Sylvia dearly, she lost half her points and a little more.

-Vaporeon Surf, to stop this and now!- Sylvia cried.

Vaporeon quickly stand up, and it created a huge wave that took out the remaining clones and hitting Eevee. Dwight lost some points.

-Vaporeon freeze Eevee*s feet with Ice Beam then crash it with Hydro Pump- Sylvia shouted..

-Eevee try to avoid, and use Shadow Ball!- Dwight yelled.

Eevee tried to move out of Vaporeon*s way but this was more faster, and froze Eevee*s feet, then wasting no time Vaporeon shot a massive jet of water at Eevee that hit dead on. Eevee received a great deal of damage and so the points of Dwight they were now almost at half, but he still had the lead for now.

-Vaporeon use Surf and the freeze it with Ice Beam- Sylvia shouted, she had begun bad but now she was going to win.

-Eevee jump before the Surf is made with Quick Attcak, then use Double Team and charge Shadow Ball- Dwight yelled.

Eevee used Quick Attack and manage to jump out of the way of Surf and landed behind of Vaporeon and it was getting ready to strike when.

-Vaporeon, backwards Ice Beam- Sylvia yelled, whilst smirking.

Vaporeon gracefully jumped backwards over its head and cast at the unprotected Eevee, Eevee received the full impact of the Ice Beam.

-Vaporeon don*t let it recover, use Dark Pulse with Ice Beam- Sylvia yelled she had this battle in her pocket, she could taste it.

-EEVEE, NO!- Dwight yelled but it was too late.

Vaporeon shot against Eevee a steam of grey ice that impacted Eevee dead on, there was no way Eevee could survive, Dwight was sure of it.

Vaporeon continue the attack for a few seconds more and stopped, when it stopped, everyone in the stadium gasped, Eevee was glowing white.  
Dwight was stunned, Eevee was evolving, but the question was in what.

Eevee continue glowing, then it began to get bigger and bigger, its tail slim down and it divide itself in the last part, its legs became more elegant, and more strong, its face shrink a little, and at last the light fade and standing were Eevee was a few moments standing was a cat-like pokemon who was clear purple and had a ruby embedded in its forehead.

_An...an...an Espeon!_ Dwight, thought amazed, his Eevee evolved into an Espeon, Dwight was speechless.  
Sylvia snapped quickly and saw her opportunity to win the match.

-Vaporeon, use Dark Pulse, quick- Sylvia yelled, this match was hers.  
This manage to snap Dwight out of his stupor.

-Espeon avoid, and use Shadow Ball- yelled Dwight now full aware and active.

In the waiting room Dawn and May were watching with amazement as their friedn manage to put its foe in the corncer and were worried about him and Eevee, when tides turn, both scared when Eevee was striked by the combination attack and now relieved and happy of the turn of events.

-Whoa, what a rollercoaster of emotions- May joked. Dawn nodded, she took out her pokedex and pointed at Espeon.

_Espeon, Sun Pokemon: By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move. This pokemon currently knows the moves: Shadow Ball, Confusion, Light Screen and Future Sight, Its currently Ability is Synchronize, and this Espeon is a Male._

-Thats a powerfull Espeon, you know, for it to learn three physic moves just by evolving Im sure that pokemon is going to be one hell of a challenge in the future- May said while oggling, Dwight*s Espeon.

-Dwight told me he wanted to have an Espeon, he wanted it, because his mom Espeon was always good to him when he was little, and he loved it dearly, so it seems his wish came true- Dawn told May, with her eyes glued to the T.V that now a new side of the battle was begining. May looked at Dawn and nodded and turned her attention back to the battle.

-Espeon show me your new moves- Dwight yelled he needed to know Dawn had his Pokedex.

Espeon first made the approching Vaporeon levitated and crash against the wall, Vaporeon winced when it moved its head. Confusion Dwight recognize. Then Espeon glowed glod-yellow. Light Screen Dwight told himself. Finally Espeon eyes glowed pink and so do Vaporeon body. Uhmm, that one was... Future Sight yeah Dwight thought.

-Vaporeon Ice Beam- Sylvia yelled.

-Espeon, use Light Screen now, and follow with Confusion- Dwight yelled back.

Vaporeon Ice Beam was cut by Espeon Light Screen then Espeon use Confusion and snet Vaporeon hurling against the wall.

-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-it seems that our time is over lets check who won- Lilian said clearly excited by the result of the battle.

-And the winner is... Dwight- she yelled.  
Both Dwight and Espeon sighed in relief, they had almost lost in that match but they had manage to scratch victory, Dwight reached Espeon hugged it while murmuring sothing words to it, and then recalled it the poka ball, he saw Sylvia approaching.

-Thats was a pretty good battle Dwight you had taught me some lessons and I hope you win this Contest- she said while offering her han which Dwight shooked, then they both left the stage talking.

By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move.


	9. Heated Battle SemiFinals May vs Dwight

_**"Vaporeon Ice Beam" Sylvia yelled.**_

_**"Espeon, use Light Screen now, and follow with Confusion" Dwight yelled back.**_

_**Vaporeon Ice Beam was cut by Espeon's Light Screen, then Espeon used Confusion and sent Vaporeon hurling against the wall.**_

_**"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

_**"It seems that our time is over lets check who won" Lilian shouted, clearly excited by the result of the battle.**_

_**"And the winner of this awesome match is... Dwight" she yelled. The crowd cheered.**_

_**Both Dwight and Espeon instantly sighed in relief, they had almost lost in that match but they had manage to scratch victory.**_  
_**Dwight reached Espeon and hugged it while murmuring sothing words to it, and then recalled it the Poke Ball. Dwight stood up and watched as Sylvia headed towards him.**_

_**"That was a pretty good battle Dwight, you had taught me some lessons and I hope for you to win this Contest- she said with an smile, while offering her hand which Dwight shooked, then they both left the stage talking.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Heated Battle Semi-Finals May vs Dwight.**

The contest continue without any interference Dawn manage to win her battle without losing any points using her Quilava. Now Dawn, May, Dwight and Mark waited to know who was going to be their next opponent in the semi-finals.

"Well here are the pairs for the semi-finals folks!" Lillian announced, almos instantly Dwight turned his head to the monitor so quickly that it hurt to watch, finally the results appeared and Dwight's fears were confirmed.

"For the First Match we have Dawn Berlitz against Mark Clots, and in the Second Match we have May Mapple against Dwight Swordsman, get ready people for some good battling". The crowd went completely wild after this all of them cheered for their favorite.

Dwight clenched his fist, he was up against a very experienced co-ordinator, who had defeated every single one rival she ever had only excluding Dawn, so he was very worried, Dwight knew he had managed to get this far because of only sheer luck and that luck seemed to fade away now.

Dwight felt a hand in his shoulder he turned around and his eyes widen when he saw the hand's owner, May, she was smiled friendly at him.

"Not worry Dwight, I am sure you're going to do your best in the battle and it doesn't matter the result you should be proud of yourself being able to get this far, niether Dawn nor I manage to get in the semi-finals, on our first contest I only got to the first round and was defeated by Drew, and Dawn manage to get to the quarter finlas but in the end she lose too, so be proud in you and you're pokemon" May told him still smiling.

Her words hit Dwight, and he manage to snap out of his trance and smiled back at May.

"Yeah, I'm going to give it my best and don't worry May I'll win" Dwight gave May a challenging smile. May laughed. "We'll see Dwight, we'll see".

"Welcome folks to Second Match of the Semi-Finals of the Ecruteak Opening Contest, after we had a tenecious match Dawn and Mark with Dawn claiming victory with an amazing combination we have now the waited match between Dwight and May who will claim victory we don't know, so here they are!" Lillian, Johto and Kanto contest speaker yelled. May and Dwight came running to the stage and stood at opposite places of the stage each of them wearing a determined face.

"Remember the rules for the Semi-Finals and Finals are; the battle is a Double Battle, if both pokemon are knocked out the match is over, and if the co-ordinator loses all of his/her points is also out, so let this battle BEGIN!". Lillian shouted and with that the match began.

"Blaziken, Furret come to stage!" With that May released her pokemon in a swirl of hearts.

"Cyndaquil, Togetic battlescene now!" Dwight's pokemon appeared in a whirl of stars and smoke.

"Blaziken **Thunder Punch **on Togekiss, Furret use **Water Pulse **on Cyndaquill!" May commanded her pokemon.

"Cyndaquill use **Quick Attack** to avoid Furret's **Water Pulse**, Togetic stop Blaziken with **Extracensory**" Dwight cried at his pokemon.

Blaziken punch was engulfed with electricity and with an amazing speed at Togetic, Togetic's eyes glowed purple and Blaziken stopped in mid air with it's punch a few inches from Togetic, then Blaziken was engulfed with physic force and thrown hard to the ground leaving a small crater on it.

"Blaziken" May shouted in distress of her pokemon.

Furret launched a giant ball of water at Cyndaquill, and at the same time Cyndaquill glowed white and avoided the **Water Pulse, **and headed for Furret.

"I am not allowing that, Furret **Iron Tail** and Cyndaquill and at the same time **Thunder** at Togekiss!" May yelled.

"What?" Dwight exclaimed surprised.

Furret's tail glowed bright grey and its body began to crackle with electricity.

When Cyndaquill was about to strike at Furret, it swipe it's tail at Cyndaquill sending Cyndaquill hurling against the wall, then Furret released all of the stored electricity in its body and cast it at Togetic, who wasn't fast enough and was stroke down.

Dwight seeing both of his pokemon be took down and hard with only one of May's pokemon, began to doubt ever winnig against May.

"Blaziken, **Overheat** at Cyndaquill. Furret, **Water Pulse** at Togetic and made them meet" May shouted, she was clearly disappointed with Dwight's lack of strenght and skill, but still a win is a win.

Dwight could only watch as Cyndaquill was engulfed with flames and sent to the middle of the stage still engulfed in flames, and as Togetic was impacted with a powerfull **Water Pulse**, and was sent to the same direction as Cyndaquill, then it was when Dwight understood May.

"The Fire-Water combination" Dwight whispered and his eyes widen, if those attacks met, with his pokemon in middle they were finished. This seemed to motivate Dwight.

"Cyndaquill use the flames around you and make them your own with **Flame Wheel, **Togetic snap out of it and control Furret's Water Pulse with Extracensory. Cyndaquil, Togetic NOW!" Dwight shouted.

Both of Dwight's pokemon heared Dwight's command, and snap out of their pain. Cyndaquill began to spin in the flames of Blaziken, more and more until the flames no longer hurt Cyndaquill and it appeared as if Cyndaquill had made a Flame Wheel, Togetic took the ball of water in it's hands and it's eyes glowed purple then suddenly the ball stopped it's currently course and instead was sent with a greater speed at Blazike!

Dwight then understood Togetic change of target.

"Cyndaquill, throw the flames at Blaziken" Dwight commanded.

Cyndaquill did as told and cast at Blaziken the flames. Fire and Water met with Blaziken in the middle of it. Blaziken cries sounded in the whole stadium.

"Blaziken!" May shouted, she wasn't expecting the change of events, and was pissed by them.

"Furret **Thunder** at Cyndaquill and Togetic and send them packing with **Iron Tail"** May yelled.

Furret at the last command sparng into action, it's movements were a complete blur for Dwight and his pokemon, before them made a movement Cyndaquill and Togetic were completely roasted by Furret's **Thunder**, then Furret send them flying with a very powerfull swipe of **Iron Tail**.

Both May and Dwight had completely forgotten about their points and were completely focused in the battle, something that would cost one of them dearly.

"Im tired of this, Cyndaquill Flame Wheel full power, Togekiss Aerial Ace full power and boost with Extracensory" Dwight yelled.

"I'm not giving up, Blaziken Sky Uppercut, Furret Giga Impact go!" May yelled. Blaziken was completely restored, after being hit with a Fire-Water combination and had joined the battle some time when Furret was trashing Cyndaquill and Togetic.

Both May's and Dwight's pokemon headed for each other with full speed and power. In May's side a glowing Sky Impact and in Dwight's side Censorial Flames.

"Censorial Flames, now Cyndaquill, Togetic" Dwight shouted.

"CYNDA!"

"CHO, QUI!"

"Blaziken, Furret Sky Impact" May cried.

"KEN!"

"FURR!"

And with battle cries the pokemon clashed creating a huge explosion in all the stage,

May and Dwight were anxious watching the cloud of smoke raising from were the pokemon had clashed.

Dawn watched amazed at the skill and power of May and the quick growth in Dwight, then she looked at the points of both of them and gasped.

"No way" she whispered completely shocked.

The battle had it's winner.

* * *

**Hey guys, how is it going well, here it is Chapter 7, if I myself can say this is one of the best chapters I made, and I hope you like it :), also guys for the Chapters 8 and 9 there are going to appear the characters that you voted for in the poll in my profile its still open if you want to vote, and in chapter 10 I will have a surprise is someone Ive been asked when it was going to appear.**

**Hint: He is inmortal XD.  
**

**Review tell me your opinions because I care about them, PM or review if you want something particular to happen, well see you guys in the next update :D.  
**


	10. The Dragon Lady

Chapter ? : The BlackThorn City Battles

A Few Months Later(Being Re-writed) :)  
-Cyndaquil now use flame wheel and protect yourself with spin swift- cried Dwight, he was this close to win his fourth ribbon and he wouldnt allow anyone to take it from him.

Cyndaquil jump in the air as the flames start to sorround its body, then bright stars start to come out of the flame wheel and started enveloping Cyndaquill creating a protective shield.  
-Piplup use now whirpool!- the other coordinator exclaimed.  
The penguin pokemon glowed and a whirpool started forming in its beak, when it was big enough the penguin pokemon throw it at cyndaquil, who was enveloped in flames and shiny stars the gave him a powerfull look.

-Cyndaquil avoid it and throw some stars at Piplup- Dwight told his pokemon.

-Piplup spin out of the way- the bluenette yelled. Piplup spin gracefully to avoid the incoming stars, which earn Dwight losing some points.  
-Now Cyndaquil use double-edge!- Dwight ordered his pokemon.  
The spinnig wheel of fire began to glow white and reflecting in the sorrounding stars making it appear as a giant bright star, which make the bluenette lose some points.  
-Piplup throw another whirpool to cyndaquill and follow with combination Drill Ice-exclaimed the blue-haired coordinator. Piplup glowed blue and a Whirpool formed in its beak and hurled it to Cydanquill, who easily avoid it, then Piplup began to spin and its beak glowed with a powerfull white color, then in its peak of Piplup beak, and small blue-ish ball began to form. Piplup continue to spin and a bright powder bagan to sorround it, also Piplup had disappeared in the rays of ice that were now begining to form.

-Piplup charge!-

-Cyndaquil, Go for it!-  
Piplup and Cyndaquil charged against each other, when they collide a big explosion resonated threw the statium they were in.  
When the smoke cleared only Cyndaquil was standing. Piplup was at the other side with swirls in its eyes.  
-And since Piplup is enable to battle the victory goes to Cyndaquil and his trainer Dwight- yelled the refeere.  
Dwight was beyond happines he had won his fourth ribbon now he could go to the Gran Festival. Turning to the other coordinator who was checking her piplup for any injuries Dwight said- Thanks for that amazing battle Dawn it really put me to the edge- he said with a smile, which the girl Dawn return.  
-Always, but just remember yo have won out of sheer luck Dwight- she said, Piplup nodded.

Change of scene:

-Dwight wait for me!-Dawn cried, she and piplup were running towards Dwight and Cyndaquil.  
-Dawn I have to hurry up you know my battle with Clair its in a few hours and I need to get my pokemon to the Pokemon Center, and take Togekiss and Gyarados from the move tutor house, and you have to take your Leafeon, Milotic, Shelgon- Dwight told her.  
She only gave him a sheepish smile and sprinted to the pokemon center.  
-Dawn!- Dwight yelled, running after her while lauphing.

Dwight and Dawn were in front of the doors of the Gym in Blackthorn City, Dwights last badge that was needed to challenge the Elite Four.  
-Well here we go- Dwight said with a fiery look, also Cyndaquil blazed, to show his approval  
Dawn and Piplup watched in amusement as they remembered of some past friends; Ash and Pikachu.  
Lost in their thoughts nor Dawn neither Piplup noticed that they were alone, snapping back to reality Dawn and Piplup sprinted to the GYM.  
-Well, well Im being hoping for this challenged since I saw you battle with the Team Rocket Executive- said Claire.  
-Well you bet- Dwight said.  
-Now the battle begins!- the refeere yelled.  
-Gyarados show us your might!-Clair thrown the pokeball in the air and Gyarados flashed out.

Dwight smirked he knew that Clair couldnt resist using one of her most powerfull pokemon at the begining of the battle.  
-Togekiss come forward and join this battle-!. Dwight throw the pokeball in the air and Togekiss flashed out.  
-Togeee!- the pokemon cried.  
-Come on Dwight you can do this!- Dawn shouted.  
-Pi, plup!-.  
-Togekiss use Aura Sphere now-!  
A light blue ball started forming in the mouth of Togekiss and without sign threw it to Gyarados.  
-Gyarados now use Dragon Dance- comanded Clair, Gyarados glowed bright red for a moment and then he was back to normal. Aura Aphere met its target and Gyarados cried out in pain and was thrown to a side of the battle field.  
-Gyarados get up an use Ice Beam- Clair said. In the mouth of Gyarados a white ball began to form and then a white-blue beam was to Togekiss.  
-Togekiss stop it with Extrancensory and add Thunderbolt- Dwight comanded rapidly.  
Togekiss eyes glowed white and Ice beam stopped in midair, then Togekiss body was enveloped with white electricity that was shot to Gyarados along with its Ice Beam.  
Gyarados couldnt stand the two attacks and was taken down with swirls in its eyes.  
Clair returned Gyarados to its pokeball, and withput wasting time she threw another pokeball and a Flygon flashed out.  
-I may have understimed you but no this time try taking down my Flygon- she sneered.  
-Gladly I will, Togekiss Aura Sphere now!-

-Flygon avoid, and use Shadow Claw, and follow with Flamethrower-

-Togekiss fly high and use Sky Attack!- cried Dwight.

Togekiss began to shine and ascend high in the air with Flygon hot in pursuit with one of his claws was sorrounded by a black powerfull aura, and in its mouth flames began to flicker.

Togekiss was enveloped in harsh bright light and shot towards Flygon rapidly, who shot a steam of flames to Togekiss.

-Togekiss spin and make Sky Spin!- cried Dwight.

-What?!-asked a surprised Clair.

Togekiss in the last moment after collision spin out of Flygon and FlameThrower reach and began to spin rapidly making a tornado of harsh light.  
That was hurled against Flygon with great speed, the last said who was surprised and lost without command of Clair didnt avoid and the Sky Spin met powerfull its target, Flygon cried out in pain was thrown to the ground.

-Flygon when you reach the groud use Stone Edge!- Shouted a now focused Clair.

* * *

**This chapter is undergoing serious changes and being enlarged if you want something to happend just PM me hehehehe.**

Flygon havent even reached the ground when blubs of light began to form around its body, the bulbs of light transformed into spiky rocks that were cast at Togekiss with an amazing speed.

-Togekiss avoid and now use Air Slash- shouted Dwight.

-Flygon meet Togekiss in the sky and hurl him know with Dragon Claw-

The tips of the wings of Togekiss began to glow, and then Togekiss slashed the air in form of an X who was thrown at the Stone Edge. Stone Edge and Air Slash meet in the air creating a great cloud of smoke.

Flygon with great speed shot out of the dust cloud with its claws glowing and sprouting orange flames, both Dwight and Togekiss had forgotten about the last command of Clair so Togekiss was stroke down and hard, then Flygon grabbed Togekiss and with great strenght hurtle him to the ground.

-Togekiss fly out of it!-cried now a worried Dwight.

-No you wont, Flygon scorch Togekiss with Flamethrower!- said Clair while smirking.

Flygon shot down to Toogekiss a powerfull jet stream of hot flames, then in matter of seconds catch on the falling Togekiss who cried out in pain, as it was engulfed by the fire.

-¡NO TOGEKISS!- shouted Dwight, watching in fear as the flames consumed Togekiss.

The flames came in contact with the ground and ceased but left a really bad injured and scorched Togekiss who had swirls in its eyes.

-Togekiss is unable to battle so the winner of this battle is Flygon- the refeere announced.

Dwight take out one pokeball and recalled Togekiss.

-Well done Togekiss you were brilliant- Dwight muttered.

-So how about you show me another pokemon so I can beat it- asked Clair with an smug face.

Cyndaquill watched as his trainer*s face conterted in angry, but Dwight only growled at Clair, Dwight took out another pokeball and throw it in the air.

-Come out, Glaceon and join this battle-

Glaceon flashed out of the pooke ball.

-Ceon!- Glaceon screamed.

-You think that by using type advantage you could win to Flygon, well you are dead wrong- Said Clair the sneer back to her face.

-Come on Dwight you can pull this through- Dawn yelled, giving encouragement to her friend.

Piplup as in cue shot out a Bublebeam to the air.  
Dwight smiled at his friends antics.

-Let this battle begin!- exclaimed the refeere.

-Flygon use Flamethrower and scorch his Glaceon!- Clair said taking of guard Dwight who wasnt expecting a direct attack.

-Glaceon avoid and use combination Shadow Ice!- said Dwight thinking rapidly to come with a new strategy.

Flygon cast at Glaceon a hot steam of fire, in which Glaceon answer with a jet black beam of ice, the two moves collide in the air, creating a small explosion.

-Flygon fly high-

Dwight just rise an eyebrow to Clair.  
-¿You think that after one of that contest moves I wouldnt expect another one?- said an amused Clair, Dwight just shuggered and focused on the battle.  
-Glaceon cover the ground with Ice Beam- instructed calmly Dwight.

Glaceon shot a powerfull Ice Beam to all the battle field, and in a few seconds it was covered with ice.  
What he is planninto do Clair asked herself.

-Glaceon use Surf now!- yelled Dwight.

-¡Wait, ¿What?!- screamed Clair.

At Glaceons feet a big wave startes to form, after a few seconds a massive wave was hurled at Flygon with Glaceon in the top.

-Flygon use Earthquake- shouted a determined Clair.  
Flygon glowed with a light brown and the ground began to shake violently, and the wave of Glaceon started to crumble.

-Thats what Im being hopping for, Glaceon wait until the Surf crumbles and use Ice Beam while spining as fast as you can- said an obvously happy Dwight.  
The big wave crumbled, and Glaceon jumped out and began spining while shooting Ice Beam freezing the drops of water that ware forming because of the wave crumbling. After a little time every part in the gym was hitted by Glaceon Ice Beam, including a now pissed of Dawn Berlitz.  
-¡DWIGHT YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, LOOK OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY HAIR, IF YOU DONT WIN THIS BATTLE IM GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET IT!- shouted Dawn, with a very red face, Piplup and Cyndaquill were now covering in fear, as Dwight flinched, now losing this battle looked deadly. Clair only watched in amusement.

-Flygon use your more powerfull Flamethrower to melt the ice- Clair told her pokemon, in which Dwight only smirked.

-Well you are going to get dissapointed because of how cold its is now, Flygon will be having problems drewing the fire he needs I now this because I learned the hard way, Glaceon meet Flygons Flamethrower with Shadow Ice- said Dwight with a smirk.  
Clair could only watch as Flygon cast a small if nothing Flamethrower towards Glaceon, while Glaceon hurled a powerfull jet-black Ice beam towards Flygon. Shadow Ice passed throw Flygons Flamethrower as if it was nothing and impacted Flygon with full force, Flygon was very wore down because of the attacks of Togekiss and Glaceon and it couldnt withstand a supereffective move so it fell backwards with swirls in its eyes.

-Flygon its unable to battle-informed the refeere.

Clair called back her pokemon while mutterin something.

-Well its look like Im cornered to my last pokemon I hope you enjoyed this battle Dwight because it its over now-. She took out a poke ball and a Kingdra flashed out.- Now you are going to face my strongest pokemon-.


	11. An Inexpected Turn of Events

In last Chapter:

_-Flygon its unable to battle-informed the refeere._

_Clair called back her pokemon while mutterin something._

_-Well its look like Im cornered to my last pokemon I hope you enjoyed this battle Dwight because it its now-. She took out a poke ball and a Kingdra flashed out.- Now you are going to face my strongest pokemon-._

* * *

-Still IM not giving up- Dwight said. Clair only sneered at this.

-Glaceon use Surf now!- Dwight told his Glaceon he didnt want Clair to stand firmly in this battle.

-Kingdra make a Surf of your own!-Clair smirked, Diwght gasped in surprise of all of the moves he wasnt expecting that one.  
Both Glaceon and Kingdra created a massive wave that, cast at each other. Both waves with inmense power crash in middle of the battlefield, creating and avalanche of water, and Dwight saw his oppurtunity.

-Glaceon muster your must powerfull Ice beam and used it to water now!- Dwight told Glaceon not wasting any second.  
-Kingdra use Dragon Dance, and follow with another Dragon Dance-

Glaceon began to concentrate alll the power in its Ice Beam making grow and grow more until it was half as the size of Glaceon.  
Kingdra glowed bright red, and fade, then once again it glowed bright red but this time the gloww lasted a few more seconds, having doubled Kingdras Spees, and Attack x2.

-Now Glaceon release!-. Glaceon released a very powerfull white blue-ish jet of Ice Beam that came in conact with the water and freezed almost instantly, both Clair and Dwight didnt thought that Glaceons Ice Beam could be that powerfull, that it freeze the entire wave, and passed through like it was nothing and smash Kingdra completely knoking in out of cold.  
Dwight, Clair, Dawn, Piplup, Dawn, the refeere and Cydaquill, just stare at Glaceon with mouths agape and wide eyes, Glaceon in return just startes licking its paw and winked at them. Dwight, Dawn, Piplup and Cyndaquil all sweatdropped.

-Ehem... well the winner of this battle is Glaceon, so the winner of this match is the challenger Dwight Swordsman, now please Gym Leader Claireon give the challanger the rising badge- said the refeere will sending a pointed look at Clair.  
Clair snapped out of its thoughts recalled her pokemon and took out a silver case, and began walking towards Dwight avoiding the now freeze battle-field.

-Dwight Swordsman now I present you with this Rising Badge for your clearfully surperior skills and abilities with pokemon, now with this badge you can claim the Elite Four Cross-Battle- said Clair still a little pale.  
-YAY!, I knew you could do it Dwight you and your pokemon now you can challenge the Cross-Battle with me, Im so happy- cried a very happy Dawn.  
-Pi, piplup, pi- Piplup said while puffing out its chest in pride. Cyndaquill sent to Piplup a cloud of smoke making Piplup stumble a crash, Piplup glared at Cyndaquill, while Cyndaquil sniggered.  
-Whoa thanks Dawn, Im so happy-. Dwight picked up the Rising Badge. -Now I can finish my dream- Dwight said while striking a pose, in which Dawn, Piplup and Cyndaquil lauphed at, making Dwight pout.  
Clair clearly amused just shook her head while offering a half-heartly congratulations to Dwight, she retired of the battle field.

-Dawn, let get moving!, Glaceon return- Dwight said with a smile from ear to ear, Glaceon who had been sleeping in the whole celebration time perked its head as it mention its name and was recalled to its pokeball, then Dwight sprinted towards the pokemon center with Cyndaquil, Dawn and Piplup hot at his heels.

Well this is chapter 3 hoped you like it sorry for being so short i promise my next chapter will be bigger and it will have the debut of Dawns Team, and all of Dwight team including the rotating pokemon for both Dawn and Dwight, sorry i didnt follow the poll but this chapter just popped out of my mind and i have to write it but nest chapter will come wendsday if not earlier (snickers) and it will hace several plots, tell me you like it hate it, well review and follow :D hehehe. Further down a reveal of one of Dawns pokemon.

* * *

**Dwight Team: Cyndaquil, Togekiss, Glaceon, ?, ?, ?.**

**Dawn Tema: Piplup, Typholosion, ?, ?, ?, ?.**

**WELL SEE YA! :D**


	12. The Clash of the NorthWind

Dwight Swordsman was beyond happy, he had just in a few minutes beaten the Blackthorn Gym and be given the Rising Badge, and few hours ago his fourth and final ribbon at the Black Contest, he now could enter now both the Elite Four Cross-Battle and the Gran Festival he was beyond excitement.

Dwight and Dawn decided to train for the upcoming events in their adventure the Gran Festival and The Elite Four Cross-Battle. The Elite Four Cross-Battle, which was very special you see like most of the League Tournaments, was a competition between trainers form different parts of all the Regions that wished to challenge the Elite Four and lastly the Champion but before this most beat all of the others trainers in the Tournament, but the Elite Four Cross-Battle a very special, very special things were added first the trainers that wanted to compete had to take the Victory Road that were chains of mountains at its very end the Pokemon League, the trainers that manage to beat the Victory Road will enter the tournament, in which their are two categories the tag team battles and the single battles.

The tag team battles are battles in which two trainers join in the battle-field for the honour of fighting against the Elite Four, after each won battle, and if they win or lost the Elite Battle, they can continue forward in the competition. When it comes to the final round the teams are dissolved leaving four trainers to fight against each other, and only one victor comes out.  
The Single Battles are battles in which a trainer, take the tournament all by himself or herself, for the right of challenging the Elite Four at the end of the tournament if they result in winners or had impressed the Elite Four during their matches.

While Dwight was pondering about the Tournament; Dawn, Cyndaquill and Piplup sneaked out of the camp, for a little adventure.  
Minutes passed until Dwight realised that he was completely alone, and it was already getting dark.  
Worried about Dawn, Piplup and Cyndaquil. Dwight took out in search for them.

-Damn, that girl, one will learn that after a year of travelling with someone you just do not disappear without a note or anything to now your location, it really gets in my nerves- grumbled Dwight.

He follow their footsteps until he reached a nice clearing, were they were signs of a battle, scorched marks, wet grass and trees and holes in the ground. Now more worried than ever Dwight began to pick up his pace, it a matter of seconds, or in Dwight seconds a long time, a explosion reached his ears, and Dwight quickly changed direction towards the explosion. While running he took out a pokeball.  
-Dragonair come forward-. A beautiful blue dragon-serpent like pokemon flashed out of its poke ball.

-Dragonair I need your help to find Dawn, Piplup, and Cyndaquill- Dwight informed his pokemon a little anxious, Dragonair just rolled its eyes, Dwight glared at his pokemon antics.

Dragonair perked up his head, having heard something... another explosion rang out, and without a warning it took off with a great speed towards the explosion. Dwight running also as fast as he could, in search of the cause of the explosion.  
The sight that welcomed both off them was breath-taking, in a side of the cliff was Dawn and her Shelgon, with Cyndaquill and Piplup both knocked down at her side, and in the edge of the clearing a very tired and worn out Suicune, who had a very determined look in its eye. The same look that adorned Dawn*s face.  
-Alright Shelgon lets finish this, charge forward with Headbutt- commanded firmly Dawn, long lost the girl who was afraid in her Sinnoh travels and in the beginning of her Johto journey.

Shelgon with low speed began to charge against Suicune, who in returned cast at it a aurora looking beam, in which Dawn frown.

-Shelgon use Protect and keep charging forward- cried Dawn.

Shelgon cast a green looking shield around it as it continue to charge forward, the Aurora Beam of Suicune impacted with the shield with great power but nevertheles Shelgon continue charging forward. Only with a little of distance of Shelgon, Suicune realised that Aurora Beam wasnt working so it stopped and instead wipped out a powerfull Gust but was also ineffective by Shelgon*s Protect, Suicune*s time have run out and Shelgon smashed with it with full force of both Headbutt and Protect. Suicune stumble down and Dawn realised something.  
-Shelgon use Exatransensory and throw Suicune away from that cliff- shouted Dawn. Shelgon*s eyes glowed white and Suicune began to float in the air and next was thrown at a tree with full force making it cry in pain.

Dwight and Dragonair watched with mouths agape by the way Dawn was trashing the Suicune, when an idea shot out of Dwight*s brain, and without thinking that was the best moment he shouted: -Dawn now try to catch it!-.

Having lost focus on the battle because of Dwight*s shout she didnt see Suicune who was recovering from the hits, neither she saw the Aurora Beam that was shot at Shelgon and without the command of its Mistress to avoid or Protect itself was striked dead on and knocked out.  
Shelgon cry manage to bring Dawn*s focus to the battle, to see Shelgon knocked out and Suicune trying to escape but was very injured.

-Oh no you wont- Dawn said, returned Shelgon, while muttering a thank you, and thrown another poke ball.

-Leafeon spotlight, use Leaf Storm now!- yelled Dawn clearly frustated, she did have type advantage, but Suicune had two attack that could do a great deal of damage to Leafeon.

Leafeon flashed out of its pokeball with a cry, an inmediatly leaves began to swirl with great speed around it, and said leaves were hurled at Suicune who didnt noticed the turn of events, and was brought down, by a super effective move.  
-Damn, that Suicune its tough- cursed Dawn, that Suicune took out both Piplup and Cyndaquill with just one move but without taking a serious fire-water combination first, then it took out her Gengar but with a great deal of damage and now Shelgon and it also made a contribution of damage to Suicune, now she only was three pokemon short without counting Cyndaquill because that was Dwight*s.  
Dawn cringed remembered that Dwight now was watching the battle and surely had noticed Cyndaquill knocked out he wasn*t going to be very happy.  
In fact Dwight wasn*t very happy he was pissed, having past form the stupor of seen the same legendary pokemon thrice now. He was very worried about Dawn, Piplup and Cyndaquil, about being disappeared without a note, he assumed they were out for a scroll but it was already darkening so he become worried, and set out to search them to finally found that they were challenged by a legendary pokemon, and said pokemon had knocked out his best friend, Cyndaquil, and his other friend Piplup, and Dawn was in danger of being knocked out by the same pokemon for fourth time now it was very frustating for Dwight, because he knew he could not interfere. Suddenly an almost predatory smile crept in Dwight*s face he couldn*t interfere but his pokemon could.

-Dragonair, return- he said while returning Dragonair to its pokeball, then he proceed to unbuckle his pokemon belt, and silently and slowly walk towards Dawn.

-Dawn- he whispered when he reached Dawn, she only nodded.

-Here- he said giving her his belt. -Just in case-. Then Dwight walked to Piplup and Cyndaquill picked them up took them to a safe spot and proceed to recover them.

Dawn gave a sigh of relief Dwight wasn*t mad at her, instead he gave her his pokemon if the need of use them came, he wanted she to defeat Suicune for once and for all. She concentrated again in the battle.

-Leafeon now use Leaf Storm once again and combine it with Energy Ball!- cried Dawn with a new confidence that this was her last battle against Suicune.

Leafeon became sorrounded by swirling leaves. A green ball, that emit a green-gold light, began to form in its mouth and which passing second it got bigger and bigger, then all the leaves swirling around Leafeon started to issue the same color as the ball. Leafeon deciding that was time, launched the ball straight to Suicune with the leaves sorrounding it given a beautifull yet terrifying look.  
Suicune in return launched a rotating white ball.  
-Weather Ball- muttered Dawn, last time it was how Suicune had beaten her Leafeon but this time she knew what to do.

-Leafeon use Quick Attack to surpass Energy Storm and smash Weather Ball with Iron Tail- cried Dawn, hoping that her strategy worked.

Leafeon became sorrounded by a silver-white light and in a blink of an eye was in front of Weather Ball, and its tail glowed pure grey and had went completely still.  
In one swift motion Leafeon smashed the swirling ball with its tail creating beautifull silver gusts, then using the momentum of the collision Leafeon moved out of harms way by Energy Storm.  
Suicune completely and utterly surprised by the change of events didn*t have time to avoid the incoming green glowing storm, and was shot with full power and creating a thin cloud of smoke.  
When the smoke cleared Dawn was ready with a command in the tip of her tongue if Suicune in one way manage to survive the hit of two super-effective moves combined.  
The smoke cleared and it revealed a knocked out Suicune with swirls in its eyes, Dawn*s eyes widen at the site she had manage to defeat a legendary pokemon.  
She snapped out of her trance and saw her opportunity, quickly she took out a Ultra Ball, her only one, and hurtle it at the fainted Suicune.  
It smacked Suicune, who turned in a white light that was sent to the Ultra Ball, which closed when the light was completely inside, it fall to the ground where it began to shake rather forcefully, making it know that Suicune was resisting capture, after a few tense moments the Ultra Ball, stopped moving and Dawn held her breath. The Ultra Ball glowed red signaling the capture of new pokemon.

Dawn, Dwight, Leafeon, and, a now fully recovered but groggy, Cyndaquil and Piplup watched with mouth completely opened and wide eyes, very wide eyes.  
Dawn like in a trance began to walk to the Ultra Ball, picked up the Ball while muttering: -I caught it, I finally caught it, a legendary pokemon-.

Dwight completely snapped out of its trance ran to Dawn and hugged her nearly taking out all of her air.  
-¡You did it Dawn!- he screamed in her ear, this manage to snapped out of her trance and she too hugged back Dwight, the pokemon all began to make a dance war, Dwight and Dawn saw this and began laughing and hugged their pokemon what they didn*t know was that they set something more dangerous and powerfull in motion.

* * *

_In a distant montain a thunder striked and powerfull howl was heard in all Johto, the howl of a legendary pokemon, it felt his chosen one near his full level and he also felt his companion being defeated by her chosen one, now it was its time to challenge its chosen._ _Electricity cracked all around its body in anticipation towards the battle, and with one last howl the pokemon disappear._

* * *

_Dormant in an underground dormant volcano another legendary pokemon felt the wave of challenge, which awoke it and with a roar the volcano wasn*t dormant anymore neither it was.  
_

* * *

_In the Unova Region a young trainer Ash Ketchump felt a wave of power pass throw him and his partner Pikachu, which perked its ears and cracked electricity knowing that the most powerfull opponent was yet to come.  
His new companions Cilan and Iris laid asleep so they not felt the wave of power the pass throw them, only Iris tiny pokemon Axew who looked at the sky with a fearfull glance and hurried to hide in its Mistress hair.  
_

* * *

_The wave passed throw all the regions awaking dormant legends, making Elite Fours and Champions alike shudder and smile one of the biggest challenges in the world had begun once again. They all wanted to see who was the carriers of the legends, and have the honour of fighting them.  
But not only good people and pokemon felt it, also evil trainers and pokemon alike felt it and smiled evily, but just two of them were annoyed by the wave.  
-It looks like we need to speed up plans- Ghetsis Leader of Team Plasma and Giovanni Leader of Team Rocket said.  
_

* * *

_**So what you think it was too much it was very little tell me :D, well in like 6 chapters Im gonna putting a bunch of characters for the Gran Festival and the pokemon League, so if you want to put some characters just PM and we could talk about it.**  
_

_**So liked the debut of more Dawns Pokemon and her new addition or the dragon in Dwights team, and the debut of Ash and Pikachu review and tell me :DDDDDDDD.  
**_


	13. Just A Replacement

**In Last Chapter:**

**Dwight completely snapped out of its trance ran to Dawn and hugged her nearly taking out all of her air.**  
**-¡You did it Dawn!- he screamed in her ear, this manage to snapped out of her trance and she too hugged back Dwight, the pokemon all began to make a dance war, Dwight and Dawn saw this and began laughing and hugged their pokemon what they didn*t know was that they set something more dangerous and powerfull in motion.**

* * *

**_In a distant montain a thunder striked and powerfull howl was heard in all Johto, the howl of a legendary pokemon, it felt his chosen one near his full level and he also felt his companion being defeated by her chosen one, now it was its time to challenge its chosen._****_Electricity cracked all around its body in anticipation towards the battle, and with one last howl the pokemon disappear._**

* * *

**_Dormant in an underground dormant volcano another legendary pokemon felt the wave of challenge, which awoke it and with a roar the volcano wasn*t dormant anymore neither it was._**

* * *

**_In the Unova Region a young trainer Ash Ketchump felt a wave of power pass throw him and his partner Pikachu, which perked its ears and cracked electricity knowing that the most powerfull opponent was yet to come.  
His new companions Cilan and Iris laid asleep so they not felt the wave of power the pass throw them, only Iris tiny pokemon Axew who looked at the sky with a fearfull glance and hurried to hide in its Mistress hair._**

* * *

**_The wave passed throw all the regions awaking dormant legends, making Elite Fours and Champions alike shudder and smile one of the biggest challenges in the world had begun once again. They all wanted to see who was the carriers of the legends, and have the honour of fighting them.  
But not only good people and pokemon felt it, also evil trainers and pokemon alike felt it and smiled evily, but just two of them were annoyed by the wave.  
-It looks like we need to speed up plans- Ghetsis Leader of Team Plasma and Giovanni Leader of Team Rocket said._**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**  
**The Talk with the Wind  
**

Dwight watched as Dawn nervously awaited for the videophone to show the other person face, he knew what she was dreading, that her new acquired Suicune was sent to Professor Rowan's Lab, Dawn dreaded his reaction about having captured a legendary pokemon. The screen flicked on and an old's man face showed.

"Dawn" he greeted her.

"Professor Rowan" Dawn said to Professor Rowan, clearly fearfull.

"Dawn, I know for what are you calling, it has arrived a just few hours ago" He told her, softly. Dawn nodded and sighed in relief, Professor Rowan understood her and wasn't judging her.

"You could imagine the ruckus it caused, because its not everyday a legendary pokemon arrives at my Lab, but I have everything under control, your Suicune is being checked". Professor Rowan told Dawn. Dawn face regained her normal color, she was fearing also that her new Suicune would cause trouble.

"Professor I would like if you could please send over Suicune". Dawn firmly said. Professor Rowan examined Dawn's face for a while, in which Dawn tensed.

"Of course Dawn, the examination just finished, so if you please send Suicune replacement" Professor Rowan informed her. Dawn nodded stood up and went to the Pokemon Transfer Machine, were she placed the Poke Ball of Milotic.

"Hello, Professor Rowan" Dwight warmly greeted Professor Rowan.

"Uhm.. Hello Dwight is really good to see you" Professor Rowan told Dwight, they continue to chat for a few minutes until Dawn returned with a Ultra Ball in her hand.

"I'm sorry Professor but we had to go" Dawn said, Professor Rowan nodded and turned off the Videophone.

"C' mon Dwight, we had training to do" Dawn said in an emotionless voice, Dwight only nodded.

They both headed towards the Pokemon Center Exit, then they continue walking and walking with Dawn in the head, they walk for hours until they were a few rays of sun in the sky, that's when Dawn stopped, finally allowing a worn out Dwight, Cyndaquil and Piplup to rest.

"Suicune, spotlight" Dawn yelled, her eerie demeanor completely gone now replaced with the same old Dawn.

Dawn throw her Ultra Ball in the air, and in a golden flash a Suicune come out.

"Cune!". The Aurora Pokemon cried.

Suicune eeyed its sorroundings and then took notice of Dawn, it stared her right in the eye, like evaluating her.

"Suicune, if you want to return to the wild, I'm not stopping you" Dawn said, no doubt in her voice.

Dwight having heard this looked at Dawn like she had grown a third head, after year and half of travelling with her she was still ful of surprises. _«Releasing a legendary pokemon, after you worked so hard to finally get it»_ Dwight had the sense, of not saying that aloud, because he knew it wasn't the time.

Suicune stared at Dawn unblanchaly like if specting a ruse, but then every new pokemon comes with surprises.

_Dawn, I have choosen you to be my trainer, I was meant to be your guardian since you were born. _A smooth voice was heard, like if the wind itself was talking. Dawn, Dwight and the pokemon were completely taken back, where thta voice came from, but it was Dawn who recovered first.

"Telepathy?" She asked the Suicune, it nodded.

"¿How come you can talk through Telepathy? I have known another Suicune that couldn't use Telepathy back at Crown City" Dawn said curiosly, Dwight still was in shock in hearing a pokemon talk through Telepathy, yeah right he had heard Lugia and Ho-oh talk with telepathy, but still they were very powerfull pokemon that had some kind of physic powers, and that Lugia and Ho-oh were the originals, the first ones to be created. But it was not the same, hearing it from a maniatic Suicune who was chasing Dawn and Dwight throuhg Johto always wiping them out wind, and never said a thing to them until now.

_I like the all the original legendary pokemon can talk through Telepathy, its an ability we legendaries all have, but some of the newer ones doesn't realised it, because they had been distanced from their roots, they now are normal pokemon but with some of our powers. _Suicune told them, Dawn slowly understood, but Dwight had completely shut down, completely overwhelmed by the situation, he fell backwards with smoke coming out of his brain.

"How is that you are my GUARDIAN?" Dawn again asked, putting emphasis, in Guardian. Suicune's face darkened.

_For some years a great evil has been rising, and the Alpha pokemon told us, originals, to pick a human that could help us in the quest, when you were born I felt a connection to you even if we were miles of distance, then I watched you grow and grow, I saw all your wins ans failures, your determination to be the best but at the same time don't pushing your pokemon too much. When you arived in Johto you had to be tested, you failed. _Suicune glared at Dawn, Dawn bowed her head in shame. _But I should have realised that you weren't prepared yet, but after our first meeting you manage to meet your friend Dwight and his Cyndaquill. _Suicune looked at Dwight, when he heard his name being called by the Aurora Pokemon, Dwight stood up and nodded to Suicune.

_He had helped you overcome greatest challenges, and he helped you growth being a Trainer, a Coordinator and a friend to pokemon, Dawn you were tested for the second time, in the ending of the Goldenroad Tournament, yet you still failed but this time not as bad as the first. The third time was in the Lake of Rage when you were trying to help your friend fight off Team Rocket off the Lake. Then the final test was a day ago in the Black-Spike Hill, where when you saw that this time not only you but your friends where in danger you manage to defeat __and capture __me. _Suicune smiled proudly at Dawn, who slightly blushed. Dwight watched Dawn proudly, Piplup was being hold by Cyndaquill, while it cried in joy, waterfalls falling from its eyes.

"Suicune, I am most gratefull by being chosen by you, but who is the evil?" Dawn asked fearfull.

_That is something I can't say yet, not until the Wild Thunder has joined us._ Suicune took a faraway look. _And it most be soon._

* * *

**Chapter 16.1:**  
**Just A Replacement  
**

A few weeks had passed, after Suicune told Dawn and Dwight its story, now both of them were heading to New Bark Town to catch the ferry that would take them to the League Counter, to register for the Victory Road Challenge, then the Tag-Team Silver Conference. Dawn and Dwight knew that the Tag-Team battles were going to be more harder than normal, because all the trainers were allowed six pokemon in the field, but that rule applaid until the Elimination Round was over, but that left sixteen teams on the field. But after that the race for the win was up.

"Dwight, the ferry takes three days to reach the Victory Road Entrance. ¿Right?" Dawn asked Dwight, he nodded.

"I was thinking we could use that time to expand our combinations, we just can't depend on the Fire-Water, Water-Physic, Fire-Physic combinatios anymore, we had to add more in the mix" Dawn told Dwight. " I know Dawn, I have been thinking some and some Ghost moves could help use in anyway, but we better concentrate in passing the Victory Road Challenge, and we have five months to practise any combination when we want, and to add we are going to have some new experiences from Kanto" Dwight answered Dawn with an smile.

"You know Dwight that was I wanted to talk to you" Dawn said abruptly. Dwight and Cyndaquill stared at her oddly, with Piplup fasting his pace to be the most faraway posible from the upcoming argument.

"Yeah, I'm all ears" Dwight said to Dawn, still watching for any sign that they were arriving ti New Bark Town.

"I have made a change of plans and I'm going to Unova for that five month break" Dawn quielty said hoping that Dwight haven't heard her.

Dawn continue walking until she realize that Dwight have stopped moving, she walk back to him and saw that he was staring at her incredulously., Dawn looked at him apothecatily. Dwight only glared at her, and pushed her out of his way.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled. "Dwight you are acting completely inmature".

Dwight spun in his heels, Cyndaquill and Piplup run for cover.

"¿How I'm being immature?" He asked Dawn harshly.

"By being angry at me for this" Dawn replied back, just as rude.

"How come, I wasn't going to be angry, we had already planned heado for Kanto at the start of our journey now a two months till the break, you are telling me you don't want to head for Kanto, that you are heading to a completely different region, and in opposite direction from our original choice" Dwight's voice rising after each word.

"Oh, come on you really can blame on this, I'm a completely independent person that can take her decisions when she wants, and I don't need your approval" Dawn said to Dwight her voice also raising with each word.

"¿Then why did you choose to travel with me knowing that you can take care of yourself all the time?" Dwight asked/yelled at Dawn.

"Because, I didn't want to travel alone after Ash left me, and I saw a weak trainer literary screaming for help" Dawn yelled back. Now pain was evident in Dwight's eyes.

"It's all because of him right, or I'm wrong" Dwight asked Dawn, his voice tainted with hurt.

"Yes it always had been him, you were just a replacement" Dawn yelled at top of her lungs, Dwight eye's widen and began to get moisty. Dawn then realized her mistake. "Dwight I'm so sorry I didn't meant..." Dawn began but Dwight cut her. "I thought I was your friend Dawn, but in the end you always had hoped that Ash would come back and let you travel with him, like you said I'm just a replacement".

Now Dawn had tears in her eyes, she had hurt deeply her friend.

Dawn knew that Dwight always hated being expected to be as good as the rest of his family, he wanted people to know that he was valuable in something, he feared being a replacement, and Dawn's words had cut deeply into him.

"I'm not going to stand in your way Dawn, go to Unova, do whatever you want because I can't care less now" Dwight said with a very cold voice, that sent shivers down Dawn's spine.

"C'mon Cyndaquill we are unwanted here", Dwight turned his back at Dawn and walked away. Piplup and Cyndaquill looked at each other sadly then Cyndaquill hugged Dawn's leg and finally while looking backwards followed his trainer, as rain began to pour heavily.

Piplup glared at Dawn so heatly that it could burn her head.

"Pi, Pi, PLup, Pi, PI PIPLUP!". Piplup yelled then started to cry while hitting with it's fin at Dawn's feet.

Dawn stood there soaking in the rain, her words and Dwight's ringing into her head, she knew it was her fault, so she kneeled beside Piplup.  
Dawn lifted Piplup close to her chest and then Dawn let her tears roam freely, letting the blame of losing a very good friend.

Suicune sensing it's Mistress distress, popped out of its Ultra Ball. Suicune knew what had happened and was sadded by it, but in time the wounds would heal and Dwight would forgive Dawn eventually.  
Suicune roared to the sky, letting know the Thunder it was time for the first test.

* * *

A silhouetted moved through the charged clouds, letting a thunder go off each time it jumped from one, it was nearing his choosen one. The pokemon felt the distress it was feeling and knew what to do for make amends to the bad situation, but first the pokemon would have it's satisfaction in battle.

It heard the roar from Suicune, it was time, and with a swift motion the pokemon landed on earth in a blinding thunder, facing a wimpering trainer and sad Cyndaquill.

_Let this battle begin._..

* * *

In the faraway Unova Region, Ash was watching throught the window of the plane.

A few days ago, Ash and his friends had found the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, in the Unova Region, Ash was happy to see a old friend and mentor, after a little talk Cynthia offered them, if they wanted to join her, for a little travel in East Unova.

Iris and Cilan were more than eager, having heard that, that part of Unova hold some pokemon from different regions, they wanted to see it.

The plane landed and Ash and Pikachu were the first ones out of it, quickly followed by Cilan and Iris. Cynthia chuckled at their antics.

"Welcome, to East Unova" Cynthia said, as they head for a man in a suit.

* * *

**Well guys thats it, this chapter holds some teasers for the first part of the story, sorry I haven't updated like I used to do but something happened I got sick and school has been tough, but don't worry new chapters are being work right now, so I think Im gonna have the conclusion of the Ecruteak Contest for this week or the other.**

**Guys there is a poll of the first arc of the story so if you like vote for it when I reached 30 votes I will close it... SO please Vote  
**

**If you review I could put some teasers for futures chapter, from both first arc and second arc :D  
**


	14. Teaser 2

**_Teaser 2_**

**_"Piplup, Hydro Pump at that Houndoom!" Dawn shouted. She and Piplup were completely sorrounded by the Rocket Grunts' pokemon, and there was no wasy out, and to add to her luck Dwight and Cyndaquill were busy fighting a Rocket Executive._**

**_Piplup shot a powerfull jet of water that slamed four Houndooms, and opened a space in which Dawn and Piplup could escape._**

**_"Piplup, lets go, use Ice Beam to keep them from following" Dawn cried at her partner, and sprinted out of danger with Piplup hot at her heels, casting at anyone that came close, pokemon or human, and cerulean beam that freezed them._**

**_Dawn looked over her shoulder and saw Dwight's Espeon at the ground very beaten and nearing its limit. A threating Arbok slowly closing up the space between itself and Espeon. Thats when Dawn snapped into action, she called her own pokemon and prepared to battle the Rocket Executive._**

**_"Typhlosion, spotlight. Let's help Dwight" Dawn cried releasing her pokemon, who appeared in a bright flash, the pokemon took in its sorroundings and recognized the Rocket uniforms, this set the Eruption pokemon off._**

**_"Eruption" And with a battle roar, Typhlosion launched a concentrated fiery mass of flames at Arbok._**

* * *

**__****Guys Im so sorry I couldn't continue posting, but I was very busy, I had to takeover my Choir Group because the Coach had to leave, also I am at the end of my year and the last exams, and my classmates needed help in some subjects so I helped them, I am so sorry, after exams I am going to post two chapters of 5000 each. See you later and review because Im lacking of enthusiasm to write and ideas jajajajajaj. Review**


	15. ALERT

Guys I am going to concentrated on finishing this story from the futures chapters so if any of you that is up for adoption of part 1 just PM me and see if can get to a agreement, Thank and see you soon.

Poll:

Unova's Pokemon for Dawn(Answer in the review):

1)Lillipup

2)Pansage

3)Deino

4) Specify

Next chapter is coming soon ;)


	16. Reconnections and Legends

**_"C'mon Cyndaquill we are unwanted here", Dwight turned his back at Dawn and walked away. Piplup and Cyndaquill looked at each other sadly then Cyndaquill hugged Dawn's leg and finally while looking backwards followed his trainer, as rain began to pour heavily._**

**_Piplup glared at Dawn so heatly that it could burn her head._**

**_"Pi, Pi, PLup, Pi, PI PIPLUP!". Piplup yelled then started to cry while hitting with it's fin at Dawn's feet._**

**_Dawn stood there soaking in the rain, her words and Dwight's ringing into her head, she knew it was her fault, so she kneeled beside Piplup._**  
**_Dawn lifted Piplup close to her chest and then Dawn let her tears roam freely, letting the blame of losing a very good friend._**

**_Suicune sensing it's Mistress distress, popped out of its Ultra Ball. Suicune knew what had happened and was sadded by it, but in time the wounds would heal and Dwight would forgive Dawn eventually._**  
**_Suicune roared to the sky, letting know the Thunder it was time for the first test._**

* * *

**_Reconnections, and Legends._**

Dwight ran as fast as he could, tears where roaming freely out of his eyes. Dawn his best friend had just told him that she never wanted to travel with he was just a annoying passerby until she could travel with that Ash-boy once more.

Dwight was pretty upset that he didn't the big pokemon that appear in that sky and that shot to were Dwight was with a roaring thunder behind it.

Cyndaquil sensing the danger to his upset trainer tackled Dwight out of harms way.

Dwight was surprised by the sudden attack of Cyndaquill and he was about to yell at it until he took notice of the big pokemon in front of him. Dwight's eyes widen in surprise as he stood up and wiped out his Poke Dex. The Poke Dex's metallic voice rang through the pouring rains:_ Raikou .It is said to have fallen from lighting, it can produce powerfull thunderbolts out of the clouds in its back, this pokemon is said to be one of the three guardians of the Inmortal Legend. This Raikuo knows the moves: Weather Ball, Thunder, Hurricane, Rain Dance, Zap Cannon and Lighting Strike. _

Dwight was perplexed at the amount of attacks that the Raikou known, and even more of the attack Lighting Strike, and attack which Dwight had never heard off. But his excitement was quickly destroyed by the memory of what Dawn had said to him a few minutes ago, and a incontralable anger rose from Dwight.

-I am going to show everyone of them that I'm better that all of them could ever achieved, and I'm going to start by capturing this Raikuo- Dwight growled with a voice filled with determination an anger. Dwight quickly took out a Poke Ball and flashed a pokemon.

-Espeon. battlescene, NOW!-Dwight yelled and in a bright flash Espeon appeared, ready to take out any pokemon, including legendary pokemon.

-Lets begin with this Raikuo, Espeon Psybeam!- Dwight cried.

Espeon began the battle with an multi-colored beam which it shot at Raikou, the thunder pokemon avoid it with ease, and cast at Espeon a powerfull looking Thunderblot, but Dwight was expecting it.

-Espeon Physic, and return to Raikuo its Thunderbolt- Dwight yelled with an smirk.

Raikuo's Thunderbolt was enveloped in a purple light the same which Espeon eyes shone, and it began to concentrated in front of Espeon, then to surprise off Raikuo, Espeon created a giant ball off cracking electricity that was shot at Raikuo which dealed a lot of damage at the legendary pokemon.

_Very well young one, it seems you raised your pokemon well, and know very well their strenghts_ a rough voice echoed in Dwight's mind, Dwight was completely surprised by this until he understood.

-You are one of the originals Beast Legendary Pokemon, like Suicune- Dwight said.

_Yes I am, it was Suicune who told me you were ready to face me, so give it all to me chosen one, don't hold back because I am not._

Dwight nodded and resumed the battle.

* * *

Dawn walked out off the airplane and set her first foot in the Unova Region, she looked at all her sides easily amazed by the Unova Region and pokemon, even if she landed in the East part of it, were they were more pokemon from the other regions instead of Unova native pokemon.

Dawn walked for a few hours around the city, trying to find the registration counter for the Junior World Tournament, but Undella Town was very big.

- Ahhh Piplup, Undella Town sure its big don't you think?- Dawn asked her loyal partner.

-Pi, plup, pi- the penguin pokemon said, he was still a little bitter because of what Dawn had said to Dwight, but Piplup knew that Dawn didn't mean it so he was slowly forgiving her.

A few hours later Dawn had found the registration counter, and registered herself for the Tournament, then she went outside of the building were one of Cynthia's man picked her up and carried her to Cynthia's Villa.

The first impression that Dawn got from the Villa, was: _OMG, its so freaking beautiful, and huge!._

Dawn climbed out of the car and with Piplup right next to her went inside the big Villa, only to be greeted by a smiling Cynthia._  
_

-Hello, Dawn, Piplup it has been quite a lot of time since a saw you- The Sinnoh Champion said to the young coordinator, whilst smiled.

-Yeah its been a long time I very happy to see you again Cynthia- Dawn greeted back, and so do Piplup but in its language.

Cynthia began to show Dawn around the Villa, and she was completely thrilled by it, Cynthia showed her were, she would be staying, and when Dawn had maded herself comfortable, and freshen up, she followed Cynthia to a nice lounge where the two off them catched up.

-Dawn, I have a surprise for you, someone has also arrive her for the Tournament- Cynthia said in a playful tone.

Millions of thoughts crossed Dawn's head and only one could stand out of the others: _Ash, Ash was there and she would be able to see him again, talk to him and hug him._

Dawn felt her cheeks grow hot, and Cynthia started laughing at her.

-Don't worry Dawn he doesn't know yet, he is coming in a few hours so you could go outside and train or relax- Cynthia told the younger girl.

-I think I'm going to train, for a little my pokemon must feel a little sore because of the time they had spent in their Poke Balls- Dawn said, Cynthia smiled warmly and nodded.

Dawn stood up and went for her Poke Balls, then she went to the garden were training stations were set up for training, where Piplup was already waiting for her.

-Okay everybody, lets train!- Dawn yelled.

All of her pokemon flashed out of their Poke Balls and stretched, then when they saw that Dwight was nowhere to be seen, they all looked at Dawn expectantly.

Then Dawn with a hurt and guilty voice began to explain all to her pokemon, with Piplup helping her, after she was done telling her pokemon why Dwight was not there all the pokemon smiled sadly at Dawn, and jumped to hug her, but if fourteen pokemon jumped at her t the same time, to hug her its obvious you are gonna end in the ground.

Cynthia watched all from the balcony, and smiled at how the pokemon understood Dawn, and also how they gave her their support, Cynthia stayed there thinking of a way in which she could help Dawn, then it came to her.

-I'm going to make some calls- she said to herself as she retreated to her room.

Dawn began her training.

-Typholosion, take Shelgon and Zorark and help them with their fire attacks, Leafeon with Mamoswine and Pahirisu, Buneary, Togekiss, help Scissor with its velocity and precission, Piplup, Braviary, Haunter, Milotic and Tyrogue, fight each other and sometimes aim your attacks at the other pokemon, guys I want you to be fully concentrated in your opponent and your sorroundings- Dawn instructed her pokemon.

Dawn watched as all her pokemon trained very hard, few off them required her attention so Dawn directed her attention towards the Ultra Ball in her bracelet, she needed to train with Suicune, but she didn't want anyone, to know about Suicune just yet, she wanted to explore more of Suicune's power to have a better understanding of it.


	17. Surprise! The Junior Cup Begins

_**Cynthia watched all from the balcony, and smiled at how the pokemon understood Dawn, and also how they gave her their support, Cynthia stayed there thinking of a way in which she could help Dawn, then it came to her.**_

_**-I'm going to make some calls- she said to herself as she retreated to her room.**_

_**Dawn began her training.**_

_**-Typholosion, take Shelgon and Zorark and help them with their fire attacks, Leafeon with Mamoswine and Pahirisu, Buneary, Togekiss, help Scissor with its velocity and precission, Piplup, Braviary, Haunter, Milotic and Tyrogue, fight each other and sometimes aim your attacks at the other pokemon, guys I want you to be fully concentrated in your opponent and your sorroundings- Dawn instructed her pokemon.**_

_**Dawn watched as all her pokemon trained very hard, few off them required her attention so Dawn directed her attention towards the Ultra Ball in her bracelet, she needed to train with Suicune, but she didn't want anyone, to know about Suicune just yet, she wanted to explore more of Suicune's power to have a better understanding of it.**_

* * *

**Surprise!. The Junior World Tournament Begins!**

Dawn laughed quietly as she touched Ash's shoulder, then change to the opposite side where his head looked. It has been a while since Dawn began to play with Ash, and his new companions were watching the scene with amusement. Dawn had felt a bit jealous when she watched the new girl Ash traveled with, but she quickly brush it out, and began to annoy Ash.

After a while Dawn decided that the torture to Ash was enough, and she stood at a side with a giant smile, with Piplup at her shoulder with a smirk.

Ash turned were Dawn was standing red faced with frustration, but when Ash finally saw who was, he broke into a giant grin and so do Pikachu.

-Dawn!- Ash shouted as he leaped to hug her, Dawn was taken back by his sudden hug, since she remembered he didn't hug too much. _Well maybe he started to grow up I mean he has 17 years _Dawn thought, as she returned the hug whilst blushing madly.

Iris and Cilan saw this and both of them smiled knowingly, then Iris as impatient as she was coughed to remind Ash and Dawn that Cilan and herself were in the room too. Ash broke the hug blushing and looked at Iris and Cilan sheeplishy.

-Iris, Cilan, this is Dawn she was one of my companions in Sinnoh and one of my best friends- Ash told them, Dawn felt her hopes get a little crushed by the words of Ash, but still that wasn't going to stop her.

-Dawn, this is Iris a Dragon Tamer, and this is Cilan one of the Sriatons Gym Leaders- Ash told Dawn, while Pikachu did the same for Piplup and Axew.

After the greetings were exchanged, and a lot of catching up. Ash felt a twinge of jealousy when Dawn told them about her adventures in Johto, how she and some Dwight boy had met many people and had many adventures, how they stopped Team Rocket from tacking over the whole Johto Region, then their help in calming and raging battle between Lugia, Ho-oh, and Entei, Dawn told them that she was competing in Gym Battles and with that news, Ash almost fell from his seat,

-Dawn, why you took the Gym Challenge I thought you only were into Contest- Ash told Dawn clearly confused.

-I know I took them, because I as a Pokemon Co-ordinator and a pokemon trainer need to know every aspect involving pokemon battles, and how to make my own style, thats why I took it because I want to get stronger and be able to create my unique fighting style- she answered Ash with an smile.

-Whoa, I never though of that before, but I guess you are right- Ash comented.

Iris and Cilan didn't know what a pokemon contests was about, so Dawn volunteered to make a demonstration so they all headed for the training area with Cynthia overlooking.

-Ok, Piplup, Typholosion spotlight!- Dawn yelled cheerfully.

-Whoa, so that little Cyndaquil evolved into a powerfull Typhlosion, amazing- Ash said. While Iris checked her Poke Dex for information on Typholosion and Piplup.

-Piplup, Whirpool, plus Rolling Ice Beam, Typholosion Flame Impact!- Dawn commanded her pokemon, the Ash noticed comething different on her she was sure of herself and her stan expired confidence and determination, all Dawn shouted a trainer of Elite, so Ash began to wonder what else had happened for Dawn to reach such level, as only he was able after six years of many battles and experience.

Piplup created an enormous Whirpool, which looked pretty intense and powerfull, the Piplup began to spin whilst casting an Ice Beam, that began to spin with the Whirpool creating a beautiful sight of power and control, then Typholosion began to shine with a golden light, and exploded with golden flames, then Typholosion leaped into the air leaving behind elegant golden flames. Typhlosion landed in the Rolling Ice Whirpool, and to amazement, of Ash and co. The Whirpool began to shoot millions and millions of sparks at the air.

-Lets put the ribbon to this present, Typholosion Piplup, finish Eruption Hydro Pump!- Dawn shouted.

A huge explosion was created when the powerful fire and water moves collided against each other, then when the smoke cleared Piplup and Typhlosion where standing without a scratch, and looking fierce with falling lights around them.

After a round of clapping and congratulating Dawn and her pokemon, Iris and Cilan wanted to battle Dawn which she allowed, only for Cilan and Iris being beaten by Dawn's Piplup and Mamoswine.

Then all off them went to bed because the next day the Junior Cup began and all off them were participating. Ash went to his bed thinking about how much Dawn had changed, and how amazing and powerfull she made her travelling partner, Dwight Swordsman. Ash could only think one thing: _How does Dawn feels about him?_

The Next Day

Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew and Cilan were standing in the stadium waiting for the matches to be shone, just before a great battle between Cynthia and Unova's Elite Four Caitlin was the opening event of the Cup, and all of the participants were very exited.

The matches were shone, and Dawn saw who she was up against a younger trainer, also she saw that Iris and Cilan were against their rivals, also how Ash was paired with one of his rivals Bianca. All off them were talking exictedly, when Dawn looked again to the board, and she froze. Iris and Ash saw this.

-Dawn are you...- but neither of them could finish the question because Trip, Ash's main rival in the Unova Region appeared, and all off them began to talk about their upcoming matches, Dawn shook herself and began to talk with the others, thinking that what she had seen in the board was only her imagination.

-So Trip you are the first, who are you facing?- Ash asked his rival while they cleared the stadium and headed for the Participant Balcony, where all off the participants watched and waiting for the matches.

-Some guy from the Johto Region, I heard he already has his eight badges and also he has five badges in Kanto and two in Sinnoh, but I think he isn't that good- Trip said arrogantly. Ash just shuggered and went to sit with his friends.

-Let the Junior Cup begin, with Trip form Nuvema Town from Unova and Dwight from New Bark Town from Johto- the refeere shouted.

Dawn felt that her ears heard wrong, it couldn't be that Dwight was there in Unova mainly in the Junior Cup, but her fears were confirmed when she saw a trainer with black golden T-shirt and black jeans, with a belt with four Ultra Balls and six Poke Balls, golden hair, and a Cyndaquill walking along him.

Ash, Iris and Cilan watched as Dawn grew pale, and finally made a connection, that Dwight was the Dwight Dawn talked about, but neither of them could understand why she was scared to see her friend once again.

-Dawn why are you scared isn't he your friend?- Iris asked worried for Dawn.

-I don't know, the last time I saw him I hurt him deeply, I don't know if he hates me or he forgave me- Dawn muttered, Ash eyes widen _What had Dawn done for someone to hate her?_

-Each Trainer can use two pokemon each without substitution, if the two pokemon of one side are out that Trainer loses the match, so let this battle and Cup begin!- the refeere shouted.

-Unfezant come to battle!- Trip shouted, his pokemon appeared in a bright light.

-Togekiss battlescene- Dwight clamly said, Togekiss appeared in a golden light.

Ash studied the pokemon the Togekiss, looked very powerfull and also like Dawn's pokemon had an aura of power around it, but it was slightly less powerfull just barely.

-Unfezant Air Slash!- Trip Shouted.

-Togekiss, use his attacks against him- Dwight ordered calmly.

Unfezant launched several powerful cutting gusts at Togekiss, but they stopped in mid air, and glowed green the same color as Togekiss eyes were glowing, then al of the gusts merged into one that was launched at Trip's Unfezant, and high speed and unavoidable, it hitted Unfezant hard and sent it crashing to the ground were Unfezant left a big crater.

Trip was left stunned, his Unfezant attack was not only useless, but it was sent doubled at it. All the audience was amazed at the power of the Togekiss, Cynthia and Alder looked at each other and nodded, they both were thinking the same, the kid was powerfull, it may even make them have a hard time dealing with him.

-Unfezant get up and use Sky Attack- Trip shouted he thought that if he used Unfezant more powerfull attack, he could land a hit in Dwight's Togekiss.

-If you think that only using basic battle style you are going to beat me then give up already- Dwight mocked at Trip. Dawn saw all off this while thinking that wasn't the Dwight she knew he was more, concentrated, more serious and extreme. Trip's face got red by his anger.

-Unfezant hit Togekiss full power with your Sky Attack- Trip shouted.

-I did warn you, Togekiss lets dance- Dwight told his pokemon.

Unfezant shot at Togekiss, with a great speed, but Togekiss avoided it with ease. This frustrated Trip even more.

-Unfezant keep it up!- Trip yelled.

Unfezant again and again tried to hit Togekiss, but to not avail.

-Togekiss lets finish Unfezant, Thunder- Dwight said.

Togekiss more fast that anyone could imagine was behind Unfezant and in seconds shot at it a barrage of powerfull electricity that crashed in the ground with Unfezant, and when the smoke cleared Unfezant was very bruised and passed out.

-Unfezant is out the first encounter goes to Dwight and Togekiss, Dwight will you substitute of stay with your pokemon?- the refeer asked Dwight while Trip returned his Unfezant to its Poke Ball.

-I'll change, thank you Togekiss- Dwight said while returning Togekiss to its Poke Ball.

-Serperior come to battle!- Trip was going to use his most powerfull pokemon.

-This time I'm going to give you advantage, Marshtomp battlescene- Dwight yelled.

-Fool, Serperior use Leaf Blade now!- Trip yelled, now this encounter was his.

-Marshtomp, send Serperior out of balance with Earthquake, and strike with Ice Beam- Dwight quietly yelled.

Serperio end tail glowed bright green and growed a little then, like a bullet in shot against Marshtomp, but Marshtomp glowed light light brown and stomped the ground creating a massive earthquake, throwing Serperior out of balance into the air while making a little of damage, then when Serperios was unprotected in the air, Marshtomp, shot at it a powerfull Ice Beam that sent Seperios to a wall, that upon collision crashed on Serperior.

-NO, SERPERIOR- Trip shouted worried for his pokemon and the match. Uo in the stands Ash, Iris, and Cilan where amazed by Dwight battlestyle, and how powerfull his pokemonwere no matter the type disadvantage. Dawn just smiled proudly at Dwight because he had finally found his style and it was amazing.

Cynthia and Alder were impressed neither had ever thought to use ground attacks to make the other pokemon lose their attacks and make them an easy target.

The crowd cheered for Dwight.

After a tense moments Serperior appeared out of the crumble heavily beaten but with determination in his eyes.

-Thank god, Serperior we have to win this, use Glare now!- Trip shouted.

-Marshtomp make a barrier of ice in front of you for protection!- Dwight cried.

Serperio began to glow yellow and so does Marstomp, but by a mere of seconds Marstomp was able to create a wall of ice, with Ice Beam that managed to stomp the effects of Glare. Trip growled in frustration while Dwight sighed in relief.

-Marshtomp, Hydro Pump at the whole arena- Dwight yelled, he had a plan.

-Serperion now that Marstomp is distracted use Dragon Tail- Trip saw his opportunity.

Marshtomp began to shot a powerfull Hydro Pump, at the whole arena making it damp and difficult travel in, but it didn't matter to Serperior as it slithered at Marshtomp with high speed. Then at the last second when Serperior was about to hit Marshtomp, Dwight yelled:

-Marshtomp up in the air and most power full Ice Beam at the ground-

Everyone at the stadium was surprised by the sudden change, as Marshtomp with high speed jumped high in the air as Serperior with great force smashed the ground where Marshtomp had been, then up in the air Marshtomp quickly began to concentrate its Ice Beam, until Marshtomp couldn't hold it any longer it realised it. Marshtomp's Ice Beam was a straight beam instead of the normaly interwinded beams of the Ice Beam.

The powerful Ice Beam hit and sorrounded Serperior and an area of 2 meters around it, completely engulfing Serperior in the Ice Beam, Serperior's cries of pain could be heard inside the Ice Beam.

Trip watched helplessly as his Serperior was completely engulfed by the Ice Beam and suffered a surely fainting.

Marstomp landed in the ground as the Ice Beam faded, showing a passed out Serperior in the floor, sorrounded with ice and with some parts of its body frozen.

-The winner of this match is Dwight, from New Bark Town, with a complete victory- the refeere shouted, the crowd went completely wild, and cheered for the strong trainer.

In the Participants Balcony all of the trainers watched with amazement, and fear how Dwight finished without any problem Trip and his pokemon without any scratch one of the most tough competitors, none of them wanted to be Dwight's next opponent.

Ash gripped his seat, Dawn's new friend had completely oblivarated his main rival without any problem, his rival that he hadn't been able to defeat in his whole journey in Unova, was shown as a weakling in front of Dawn's new friend, so Ash didn't want to imgane what would happen if he faced Dwight.

Dwight went in the Participants Balcony as Trip ran to Pokemon Center to take care of his beaten pokemon, he was received with clapping and Dwight only bowed, then went to find a seat next to Dawn. Dawn stiffened when Dwight seated next her, Ash, Cilan and Iris watched Dwight carefully.

-Don't worry Dawn I had forgiven you, I knew you didn't meant it, and also, the Thunder has joined us- Dwight told Dawn whilst smiling. The last part confused Iris, Ash and Cilan but Dawn manage to understand it, she squealed happy that her friend had forgiven her and also because he had been chosen as the original Raikuo partner.

Dawn them began to make introductions while Piplup did the same with Cyndaquil, Axew and Pikachu.

Dawn saw that when she introduced Ash and Dwight but tensed and forced smiles.

_Curios, very curios_ Dawn thought.

Her attention was set to the aren again were the second match was begining.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter, want to know about Dwight suddenly surge of power? Its because he had been training with the Indigo Elite Four, and also in his search for Dawn he battled other gym leaders and contests, also the time gap between the chapter where the fight happens and here is of three months, so they have time to improve, and for Dawn she stayed in Unova for one month before the Cup so she challenged a few Gym Leaders herself, and also she went to Kanto the first months in her search for Dwight to apologize to him.**

**So see you guys in next update, tell me me if you like it, or if you want something to happen and aslo part one of my history is up for CO-Adoption, so PM if you are interested, jejejejeje see you soon :D**


End file.
